Her Secret
by Shiori-chi
Summary: Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand? She decided to tell the GoM!(Summary suckz) is is set in/after Teikou's middle school, third year. GenderBend. (Mainly: ImayoshiXFem!Kuroko, YoshinoriXShiori[OC]. -Many other more-) -R&R- [On Hiatus][REST]
1. He is a She ? !

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - He is a She?!**

"Dai-chan! I'm not kidding! Tetsu-kun is a girl!" The peach-pink hair girl grabbed the tanned boy's arm while shouting.

"What nonsense you're blabbering now, Satsuki? I've Tetsu naked before, so could he be a girl?" The tanned guy, Aomine Daiki, yelled back while swinging off his arm to release the peach-pink hair girl's, Momoi Satsuki, grip.

"But she has bandage on chest right?! So how could be so sure! Don't go near Tetsu-kun! She... One day! She will hurt Dai-chan! She will betray you guys!" Momoi shouted again, still did not release her grip on Aomine.

"Satsuki. Listen. Tetsu injured himself, you know that." Aomine paused. "Why don't we ask Tetsu instead of arguing here?" He tried to cool his head and Momoi's head.

"Fine! Then, you will see what I mean!" Momoi shouted, now releasing her grip on Aomine. "Fine!" He shouted back, failed to cool both heads down.

Aomine and Momoi stomped their way to the gym. "Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!" Both shouted in unison when the door was slam open. Everyone in the gym looked to their direction.

"Daiki, Satsuki. Is there something matter to find Tetsuya?" A dangerous voice traveled to their ears. They shivered. "Nothing important-" "Yes! Tetsu-kun is a girl!" Momoi shouted to the red hair boy like there is no tomorrow, interrupting Aomine.

"..." Silence filled the gym. "What did you say?" The dangerous voice, sounded more dangerous than just now, broke the silence. All of them shivered. "Te-Tetsu-kun is a girl..." Momoi stuttered. "Tetsuya is a girl, you say?" The red hair boy snickered. "What prove do you give, Satsuki, Daiki?" He warned.

"I'm not with her, Akashi..." Aomine defended himself, waving his hand side to side. "I saw her! Tetsu-kun is wearing a dress and her hair is long! She was kissing some other guy too!" Momoi shouted. "Silence!" The red hair boy, Akashi Seijuurou, warned. "Tetsuya is with Atsushi and Ryouta now, if you are finding him or her. You have permission to find out Tetsuya's gender. Even I am curious now." He said dangerously.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun!" Momoi said and exited with Aomine.

"Wait... Akashi didn't say where Kise nor Murasakibara is..." Aomine realized. "I know where Kise-kun is!" Momoi said. "Where-" "Cafeteria" Momoi interrupted. "You ought to stop interrupting me-" "Hurry!" Momoi interrupted Aomine again. "Whatever" He sigh in irritation.

They rushed to the cafeteria. They looked around for a giant and a model. Soon, they were spotted. They asked them where Kuroko is.

"Kuro-chin?~" "Kurokocchi?~" Murasakibara and Kise both says in curiosity. "We have not seen him since ten minutes ago." Kise answered. "Did something happen to him?!" He started to panic. "No! Nothing! Blockhead!" Aomine shouted at Kise. "Aominecchi, so mean!" Kise faked some tears.

"Anyway. Any Idea where he gone to?" Aomine asked. "Classroom?~" Murasakibara said as he licked the lollipop. "Let's go!" Aomine said to Momoi, she nodded. They dashed to the classroom.

When they were about to open the door, "Shige-kun? What do you mean Shoichi-kun is coming to fetch me...?" A familiar-yet-not-familiar voice asked. "... You mean he's already here?!" He/She almost screamed but did not. "Anyways, I see him there... See you at Maji..." He/She said.

"Is that Tetsu's voice?!" Aomine thought. "It's so-" "Girly" Momoi finished his sentence. The door moved, they flinched and ran to hide in another classroom. They stared at the walking Kuroko. No, wait. A female walking Kuroko?! They decided to follow the now long hair, wearing a girl uniform Kuroko.

Kuroko walked to the gate and there is a guy, wearing black shirt and back shorts, wearing glasses, standing there. At the sight of Kuroko, he raised his hand and smiled in delight, which looked more like a smirk. The first thing she did was kissing the guy's cheeks. That shocked Aomine. They both exited the school holding hands together.

"See! I told you! Ahomine!" Momoi whined. "And I am shocked that Tetsu-kun. No, wait. Kuroko-chan is two-timing." Momoi grunted. "Wha-" Aomine wide-eyed at Momoi. "It's the truth! The one she kiss today isn't the other one the other day!" Momoi said. "..." Aomine's eyes filled with rage. "Dai-chan?" Momoi asked in concern. "Shut up! Don't tell anyone about this first!" Aomine shouted and stomped off.

Aomine laid on the field. "How can she do that! I confessed to her! I love her! And now she kissed two different guys! She'll pay! She'll pay!" Aomine shouted mentally as he stared into the sky.

* * *

Me: How is it? ._."

Kuroko: So... You made into a girl then made into a two-timer...?

Me: Noo! I mean You'll know later ._.

Aomine: ... I loved Tetsu ...? o.o

Me: Yes you do xDD!

Aomine: Tetsu kissed Imayoshi..?

Me: ._. Yes. That is correct.

Kuroko: Shiori-san, you're mean. *faked tears*

Me: ... I mean. No. Wait.. -.- Anyways review so I can update ? ._. Anyways Kuroko's no two-timer... Review to find out ~?


	2. Revealed and Pain

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Revealed and Pain**

"Tsuki-chan~ Which school are you going next year?~" The sly man asked as the teal hair girl held his hand close to her.

"Touou..." The teal hair girl, Kuroko Tetsuki, answered. The sly man, Imayoshi Shoichi, could not help to smirk at her answer. They were heading to Maji but slowly. "Shoichi... We still have to meet Shige-kun... And we aren't any closer to Maji.." She pouted at their speed. "Yes yes~" He cooed.

They sped up their pace. After a few minutes, they finally reached. They entered Maji and spotted a certain dark hair with brown highlights boy, Ogiwara Shigehiro. "Good evening, Shige-kun..." "Hey, Shige!" Imayoshi and Kuroko greeted the said boy as they walked towards him. "Yo! Kuroko-chan, Imayoshi-kun!" Ogiwara greeted back, as he ate his burger.

"I'll go order something~ What do Tsuki-chan want?~" Imayoshi asked. Kuroko stared at her boyfriend. "Vanilla Milkshake" He stated. "Of course~" He walked off to the counter. "So~ Next match, is your school to mine, right? I can't wait!" Ogiwara exclaimed. Kuroko stared at her excited childhood friend and slightly curved her lips up to form a smile. "Yes. But you must be careful, Shige-kun." She warned, dropping the smile.

"Here's your milkshake~" Imayoshi said, placing the tray on the table. "Thank you Shoichi-kun." Kuroko thanked him. "Oh yeah! Tsuki-chan!~ Touou's basketball team coach gave the regulars another coach ~" He told Kuroko excitedly. "Who is it?" Kuroko asked, slightly raised an eyebrow up. "It's Shiori~ But she's strict, even though she's the same age as me..." He said with a slight hint of fear.

"Shiori? As in the famous basketball trainer, Imayoshi Shiori?! Wait... Imayoshi..." Ogiwara face-palmed himself for not realizing. "Yes. It's Shoichi-kun's fraternal twin." Kuroko deadpanned, as she drank her milkshake. "Well! I can't wait for the next match!" Ogiwara shouted, and ended up with the other customer looking at them.

"Shige-kun... Shhh.." Kuroko put her index finger onto her mouth, indicating 'Keep quiet'. Ogiwara blushed madly at the sight of her cuteness.

"Shigehiro-kun... She's mine~" Imayoshi teased, putting his arm over her shoulders. "Wha- I know that! Kuroko-chan is just... cute.." Ogiwara defended himself. Now, it was Kuroko's turn to blush. Imayoshi chuckled at both of them.

* * *

"Good morning Akashi-kun." Kuroko, who had her wig on and bandage covered, greeted as he arrived in the gym.

"Good morning Tetsuya." Akashi greeted back, as he stared at Kuroko. Kuroko went to the locker room and changed into his practice gears in a blink of an eye. She walked back to the court and started self-stretching.

"Tetsuya... Satsuki said about something related-" "Good Morning!" A certain yellow head, Kise Ryouta, greeted, interrupting his captain. "Ryouta. Doubled your training menu." was an immediate reply from Akashi. Kise's face paled out.

"Akashi-kun. What were you saying again?" Kuroko asked. "Satsuki said you kiss another guy on the street." Akashi said, tone full of irritation. "..." Silence filled the air, as Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi and Shintarou joined. No one dared to talk, as Akashi's aura making the temperature dropped.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Kuroko-chan! What was that for!" Ogiwara whined. _

_"Punishment." Kuroko laughed off. _

_"You want it again?" She asked. _

_"No! Not in a thousand years! That punch hurts!" Ogiwara faked some tears out as he remembered the pain from Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai._

_"Sorry about that.." Kuroko went forward and kiss his forehead, and held his hand._

_"Are we through?" Kuroko stared at Ogiwara as he blushed hardly._

_"Y-yes.." He smiled._

**Flashback end**

* * *

"What's with the silence!" Aomine tried to laughed it off, but instead he earned himself a hard glare from the red head captain. "Daiki. Do you want to join Ryouta on his doubled training menu?" Akashi asked. "Tetsuya, you have not answer me."

Kuroko gave Akashi a stare before sighing. "It was a simple action to apologize to someone? Plus it's on the forehead..." Kuroko answered, with lack of his usual politeness. "It was? Then... Are you a girl?" Akashi nailed it. Everyone, except Kuroko, gave Akashi a stare. Kuroko looked at the rest, not panicking.

"What if-" "Now that's it." A voice interrupted Kuroko. They turned to look who did it. Unfortunately it was someone they don't know, "It's been a while. Shiori-nee" Kuroko greeted. "Shiori..-nee?" Kise repeated. "Yup. And stop your arguments and go on with your morning practice! Get change!" The teal tied-long hair with a hint of lavender, purple eyes, who named Imayoshi Shiori, shouted. For some reason, they, except for Kuroko, Akashi and Murasakibara, felt that the girl had the same authorities as their captain or maybe scarier and ran to change into their practice gears.

"Akashi Seijuurou, right?" Shiori asked. "Yes, and who might you be." Akashi asked back. "Imayoshi Shiori." She said. "Now. Momoi-san... right? How much do you know?" She asked strictly. "H-huh?" Momoi stuttered. "Kuroko's gender." Shiori deadpanned. "Oh.. A few days...?" Momoi looked uncertain.

"Murasakibara-kun, please go change..." Shiori asked the purple head, as she handed him a maiubo, Murasakibara's favorite. The purple head took the maiubo and nodded, then headed to the locker room. "Who knows of this matter?" She turned her attention back to Momoi. "Dai-chan..." Momoi mumbled, enough to be heard. Upon hearing the name, Kuroko's eyes widen.

"My next question. Do you hate Kuroko?" Shiori asked the peach-pink hair girl. "I think so..." Momoi murmured, but cannot be heard. Shiori looked towards Akashi, "You?" She asked. "No." Akashi deadpanned. The members already changed out, and moving toward the other crowd. "Tsuki... Can I?" Shiori asked sincerely. After receiving a nod, Shiori put her hand onto her mouth. "Shhh... It's a secret" She finished her sentence with a sadistic smile.

Shiori put her hand on Kuroko's head and pulled her wig, her hair fluttered in the air and slowly landed on her back. "Kuroko Tetsuki. Female. Age 15. Alias, Kuroko Tetsuya." Shiori announced. The expected reaction from everyone plastered on their face. "I'm sorry. To deceive you" Kuroko apologized.

"As I said. It's a secret. Can you keep it?" Shiori asked with no tone of playing or fooling around, she looked at their expression.

"If you can't, I do mind. But... From the start, I already forbid her to play sports especially basketball." Shiori told them her thoughts. "Shiori-nee!" Kuroko protested. "I know I'm the one who agreed to your playing but that does not mean I have not give up that thought." Shiori scolded. "So...?" Her eyes turned to them.

"Kurokocchi! I'll keep it! I love Kurokocchi, knowing that she's a girl now, it makes me happier!" Kise chirped as they stared at him.

"Oha-asa said Gemini will have it their own way and will be helping Aquarius a lot... Are you in any case Gemini?" Midorima asked.

"Yes. Yes I am..." Shiori answered. Midorima gulped at the unstated sentence about sadistic type of Gemini and nodded.

"Since Shi-chin gave me maiubo, I'll keep Kuro-chins's secret~" Murasakibara said, as Aomine, Kise and Midorima sweat-dropped at his answer.

"... I think I can try to keep it..." Aomine uncertainly said.

"I'm sure... it'll be fun, right, Shiori?" Akashi said in tone of deep interest.

"Yes, of course" Shiori smirked.

They stared at the two sadistic people and thought, "Scary!" "Now why are you here?" Akashi asked. "30 minutes left to practice, or you will be late for class." Shiori changed the topic, threw the wig back to Kuroko and hummed her way out. "..." Silence once again filled the gym. "Wha-What!" Kise and Aomine screamed out of slow reaction. "I guess no practice since class is going to start." Akashi sighed.

* * *

"... Class started and where's Shiori?" The black, spiky head, Yoshinori Susa asked.

"Shiori..? She planned to skip today~" Imayoshi chuckled.

"..." Yoshinori face-palmed himself for worrying the sly man's twin.

* * *

"Darn it! She'll pay! I've got to find some way!" Aomine continued to annoy himself with his thoughts as he walked back home, skipping practice.

* * *

Kuroko walked towards the field, looking up the sky. Suddenly, "Kurokocchi!" Kise's voice shouted.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned. She find herself looking at a Kise, who is usually fidgeting like a girl in love.

"S-so... Can you go out with me...?" Kise stuttered.

Kuroko froze at the confession. "It's... Again..." She thought.

"No. I'm sorry." She deadpanned but inside, her feelings were like a tornado.

Kise paled. "W-why?!" He blurted out.

"Cause... I have someone else I like." Kuroko said, with a sight hint of guilt.

"I know I'm hurting him but..." "No!" Kise, cutting off her thoughts, shouted, as a single tear came running from his eyes, and he ran off.

"..." Kuroko felt like crying. She did not want to hurt the blonde but she did. Her chest hurts, not just because of hurting her friends, deceiving his friends, it was mainly because of ...

She started coughing. She coughed and coughed.

* * *

Me: Now how's this? o.o ((Randomly on the chap title ._. ))

Kagami: What?! Why did you let Kuroko go to Touou! *screams*

Aomine: Cause I love Tetsu? ._.

Me: No. And cause her boyfriend is there... at least for one year ._." and so that aomine carries out his plan..?

Aomine: What plan..? o.o *curious*

Me: .. O.O Nothing... I said nothing ... *acts innocent*

Kuroko: So no two-timing... *sigh of relief* But... Touou... It means ... and... Shori-san is in the story.

Me: Not me but an OC with the same given name as mine ._.

Kuroko: Why did I cough at the end...?

Me: ... *keeps quiet* Now review so I can update the next ~ O.O


	3. Lost Friends

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Lost Friends**

The Generation of Miracle, as well as Ogiwara Shigehiro's school basketball team, headed to the stadium, ready to play the nationals.

First, they were against Hiramine Middle School, and won against them, 198 - 8. Then they breezed through their second match, remained unrivaled.

The second day of the nationals, the competition adopts a tournament format. Ogiwara's school, Meikou Middle school, basketball team played several teams with won through, as their teamwork is their weapon, and earned their ticket to the playoffs. That goes without saying for the Generation of Miracle as they continued to win through their second, but with them not playing as serious as their first day.

Finally, on the third day, which is the final day of the national, Meikou won against Kyousen Middle School with a score of 67 - 66. For them, their next match will be against the Generation of Miracle. As for the said team, they were playing with Kamata West Middle School, which had a pair of notable players called 'Genius Twin'. In the beginning of the match, their coach, Sanada, benched Aomine and Murasakibara, which led to the Genius Twin's anger rising, as they wanted revenge for last year's finals.

In the second quarter, they scored a total of 54 - 28. Advancing into the fourth quarter, they scored a total of 89 - 45. The opposing team was giving up and the Genius Twin was even angrier than before when they subbed out Akashi, Midorima and Kise, and not subbing Aomine and Murasakibara in. Out of anger, one of the Genius Twin elbowed Kuroko while holding a ball, which sent Kuroko to the medical office. "Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuroko-chan/Kurokocchi!" They, except Murasakibara and Akashi, including Ogiwara, who was siting in the audience seat, shouted in unison when they saw Kuroko collapsed with their eyes widen.

* * *

Kuroko, who was lying on the bed in the medical office at the moment, slowly blinked and forced his eye to open. She looked at the clock that hanged on the wall, as she sat up with her hands on the head. She was not wearing her wig, which was set on the table beside the bed.

"Kuroko-chan, are you okay?" Momoi asked, putting her hand together, praying that the said girl was alright.

"I am fine, Momoi-san" Kuroko assured her.

Just then, the door creaked, there came a certain Akashi Seijuurou. "How are you feeling, Tetsuki?" Akashi asked as he spotted the waken girl. The girl slightly frowned at her name.

"I am fine, Akashi-kun." She answered. "The match..?" She asked out of concerned.

"We won, of course." Akashi assured Kuroko. "The finals is starting in 5 minutes. I'm afraid that's the reason, the others can't be here right now." He informed.

"Wait! I'll play!" Kuroko said, wanting to get off the bed, as she grabbed her wig. "Kuroko-chan!" Momoi shouted, paled at her recklessness.

"I won't allow it. The doctor said you should rest. Don't make fuss about it, and go back to sleep." Akashi ordered.

"But..." Kuroko tried to protest even though she knew it was futile.

"I know. Ogiwara-kun, right?" Akashi asked. Kuroko wide-eyed at Akashi, Momoi paled out even more at the name. "I met him in a hall a moment ago." He paused. "'We should definitely play again.' He wanted me to tell you"

"I see..." She calmed down a bit. "Akashi-kun." She said.

"What is it?" Akashi asked back. "The finals... Please take them seriously!" Kuroko pleaded.

"Are you sure? Regardless of what the point difference may be?" Akashi asked for a confirm. "Yes..." was Kuroko's reply, yet it seemed uncertain.

"He wouldn't want you to go easy on him. I'm sure he would say that." Kuroko said.

"I understand. I'll show him Teikou's strength." Akashi assured Kuroko and walked out, along with Momoi, as Kuroko sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Akashi-kun... About that Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun... He was the one that Kuroko-chhan kissed along the street." Momoi reported it to Akashi, who was walking in front of Momoi.

"Ho... This should be interesting. Stay with Tetsuki. I've got something in mind." Akashi said in amusement.

Momoi shivered at his voice before going back to the medical office. Akashi continued his way to the court, he was smirking.

* * *

"So, for our next match... We'll make the score digit with same numbers, for example 111 11 or 99 9, how about it?" Kise asked excitedly. Akashi walked closer to them, and happened to hear the conversation.

"Ah, Akashicchi! How's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, as he spotted Akashi.

"She's fine. There were no complications. Unfortunately, she won't be joining us for this match." Akashi told Kise, who looked a little sad. "That's too bad." Kise said.

Even though, Kuroko had hurt Kise, he stills loves her, and hold no grudge of she not loving him back, unlike a certain tanned guy named Aomine Daiki.

Midorima simply stared at Akashi. "Let's just win first, then report to Kuro-chin afterwards~" Murasakibara said lazily with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah... Let's do that." Aomine said, looking uninterested. "Fine. By the way, what were the discussion, I overheard just now, about?" Akashi asked, yet it did not seem like a question, as it was full of authority.

"Ah, that was... We've gotten bored of seeing who scored the most points." Aomine answered. "Who brought it up again?" He asked himself lazily, not requiring anyone to answer too.

"But~ That sounds like a pain.~" Murasakibara whined.

"That's what makes it interesting!" Kise said excitedly.

"How pointless. Do whatever you want." Midorima added his comments.

"Um... I don't see a problem with it. It seems much more engaging than a point-scoring game. It's also perfect for our next opponent." Akashi said as his smirked widen, as he took off his Teikou regular jacket.

They started playing Meikou.

* * *

"..." Kuroko blinked a few times before opening his eyes. She recognized the figure on top of her. It was Momoi. "Kuroko-chan?!" Momoi shouted, surprised at Kuroko is awake.

"Th-The match! What happened?" Kuroko sat up, and panicked a little. Then, rest her hand onto her head, feeling a little dizzy.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet, Kuroko-chan!" Momoi worried, despite that she did not like Kuorko.

"The fourth quarter just started. I think we're leading by a lot." She said, still worrying about Kuroko.

"I'm going to check." Kuroko paused, "I believed there should be a screen showing the match nearby."

"Kuroko-chan!" Momoi shouted at the injured girl for her recklessness again.

"Even if I can't play, I wish to see the end with my own eyes." Kuroko said firmly as she put her wig on.

"Kuroko-chan..." Momoi mumbled.

They walked out of the room, and headed to the location where the screen nearby is located. Kuroko stared at the screen.

"With the point difference, it looks like we'll be alright... Our third consecutive victory..." Momoi stated.

"No..." Kuroko's voice trembled. "Eh..." Momoi turned to look at Kuroko.

"This match... Something's... strange..." Kuroko stuttered as her voice trembled.

Kuroko stared into the screen, suddenly realized the situation happening. "It can't be... No..." Her voice trembled as she said.

"Kuroko-chan...?!" Momoi worried as saw Kuroko turned and walked towards the court

* * *

Ogiwara dribbled the ball, passed Aomine and make for a shoot. However, he missed, he wide-eyed at the ball.

"Come on, man. I let you through, so the least you could do is actually make it." Aomine mumbled. "Hey Murasakibara~" Aomine literally sang.

"On it~" Murasakibara jumped and threw the rebound ball in his own goal. It ended, Teikou won.

Ogiwara and his team members stared at them curiously at Murasakibara's action. He realized something was amiss. "That was deliberate?! Why would they..?" Ogiwara thought as he looked at them.

"Jeez, even though we set it up so you guys could go out with a bang..." Aomine sighed.

"Don't be like that~ Look, they matched up! Mission accomplished!" Murasakibara said happily.

"It can't be... 'Matched up?!'" Ogiwara thought as he was confused. He eyed at the scoring board, 111 - 11, in Teikou's favor.

"All the digit of both team's scores are 1. That's... All they wanted to do...?" Ogiwara thought. "Those points they lost... They did that on purpose...?!" His teams just stared at them as they realized. "From the start... They were just playing with us..? Relieving their boredom with that kind of numbering-crunching game... We are as toys to them..." They thought.

"Shige-kun!" Kuroko, who finally reached the court, called out to the lost in thought boy. The said boy turned, eyes with dejection, it was dark and sad. "...Kuroko-chan."The said boy murmured.

"Akashi-kun... Why..." Kuroko mumbled to herself, as tears started to form in his eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "You trampled on my promise with my friend. You longer hear the voices of your teammates." Kuroko thought.

"Even though we won... My chest aches. It hurts to breathe." She mumbled softly. "Can something like this really be called 'victory'?" She asked herself. "I don't really know anymore... Then what is victory..." She started to cry even louder as it really hurts to see her friend was 'gone'.

* * *

She walked back to the locker room, calming herself down. She sat on the chair, head's down. Her captain was in front of her.

"Why did you have a play like that...?" Kuroko asked.

"Why? Our strengths difference is just too great." Akashi answered her.

"Even though I-" "We merely controlled the match." Akashi interrupted her.

"That's not-" "If all I hear is sophistry, then it does not matter to me." He interrupted her again and paused.

"To avert you eyes when the opponents have no relationship to you, and only say things of that sort when your friends have some involvement... To me, _that_ is sophistry." He continued.

"Eh?! Kurokocchi's friend is our opponents in the finals?!" Kise said. "But it make much difference... The huge difference of score make me lose concentration..."

"Isn't obvious that we got bored on scoring~? Right, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara said.

"I have no interest in how the rest of you play. I only need to fulfill my purpose." Midorima pushed his glasses up with his taped fingers.

"It's not like we don't want to be serious. It's because that they're too weak." Aomine scoffed about the weaklings.

"Why can't the strong ones have a little fun, too? It's all their fault for being weak..." Aomine's eyes flashed loneliness.

"I... don't know anymore..." Kuroko mumbled as she walked out of the room before Aomine could continue talking again. On the way to the bus, she saw the Imayoshi twins, Shoichi and Shiori.

"Tsuki/Tsuki-chan..." The Imayoshi twins said in unison.

"Shoichi-kun... Shiori-nee... It's been a while..." Kuroko greeted them, her voice was soft and she looked like she wanted to cry.

The twins walked towards her, Imayoshi held Kuroko's hand while Shiori put her arm over her shoulder. They walked to the main street and took a taxi to the Imayoshi twins' house instead of Kuroko's.

She not only lost one but six. She could only get them back by winning them in basketball? However, she decided not to play it anymore until...

* * *

Me: How did I do ._. ((I know I'm making the character OOC... ._. forgive me...)) *is trying my very best to make it not very OOC*

Aomine: You just need to repeat the history isn't it... *gives the epic face*

Me: What... It's just bound to happen... Remember, this is set in when u guys are in Teikou third years.

Kise: Shioricchi... So mean! Last chap you made me cry and made Kuroko reject me! *faked tears*

Me: ... I was mad at ya since I found out something recently ._. *bows to say sorry*

Kuroko: Shiori-san... You are really mean... You are making me remember how Ogiwara-kun made that face. *puppy eyes*

Me: ... It wasn't my fault... mou... meany... *faked tears*

Murasakibara: Shi-chin's crying... *offers snack and treats me like a kid* Yoshi~ Yoshi~ Dun cry~

Me: *stops tears, eats snacks* Dun treat me like a kid even though I think I am...

Murasakibara: *pets me and ruffles my hair...*

Me: ... ((I like Atsushi ._.)) Anyways Review for next~


	4. Separate Ways

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Separate Ways**

"Tsuki... It's 5 in the morning already..." The teal with purple hue hair girl shook the said girl's shoulder, who is sleeping, trying to wake her up.

Kuroko tossed and turned. She, then blinked a few times, looking at the figure siting beside her. "Good morning, Shiori-nee..." She greeted as soon as she recognized the figure.

"Good morning..." Shiori greeted back. "Don't you have to prepare for school? For the past few days, you did not turn up for school." She asked worriedly, pausing. "Ah. I don't think there's spare Teikou's uniform here plus yours haven't dry..." She continued.

Kuroko gave a blank stare at Shiori. "..." Shiori stared back at the teal hair girl. "Don't tell me..." "Yes. Exactly..." Kuroko said bluntly, interrupting Shiori. She sighed at Kuroko.

"Sho-nii left for a morning jog. Why don't you prepare yourself first? I'm cooking breakfast..." Shiori said, walking out of the room.

"Yes." Kuroko said, rubbing her eyes.

She walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Her eyes were still red. She stared at the mirror that showed her reflection. "Shige-kun..." She thought.

Kuroko headed for the first floor where the living room and kitchen is located. She sat down on the dining table. She looked at the busy Shiori, who did not seem to notice her. "Shiori-nee..." Kuroko called out.

"Oh. Wait for a moment!" Shiori almost gasped. She was cooking omelette rice and some side dishes.

"Done!" Shiori turned the fire off and put it on different sets of plates. She took the light blue plate of omelette rice, blue bowl of miso soup, and placed it in front of Kuroko. She then placed a violet set of plate and bowl of omelette rice and miso soup on the table opposite of Kuroko.

Shiori sat down, said cheerfully, "Itadakimasu" and glanced at Kuroko. Kuroko smiled then, said "Itadakimasu..." They continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

"Man. I'm tired..." Imayoshi huffed, settled down on a bench, drinking a bottle of water. He glanced around, realizing the place is familiar. He looked to his right. "... Teikou...?" He read the school name that was quite far away from him. "Oh my... I jogged this far..." He mumbled, then looked at his watch. "Yup~ Still have time before school starts~" He thought, as he got up, about to jog.

"Oi! Four-eyes!" A voice stopped him. Imayoshi turned and looked at the tanned figure. He pointed a finger at himself. "Me..?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course!"The tanned figure, Aomine Daiki, grunted.

"Who are-" "Aominecchi!" The model interrupted, running to the tanned boy.

"... Shut the hell up! Pineapple!" Aomine shouted at the model, putting his fist up.

"..." Imayoshi stared at the duo.

"Pine-Pineapple?!" The model, Kise Ryouta, exclaimed in surprise. "Aominecchi so mean!" He whined.

"Shoichi-kun! There's a phone call! Sho-nii! Listen to the darn phone! Please lis-" "Hello~ Imayoshi Shoichi here~" Imayoshi answered the call, while Kise and Aomine jaw-dropped at the ringtone, as it sounded familiar.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?! and... Shioricchi?!" Kise gasped, as he could not forget how his teammate's voice and the almost-devil-like girl's voice. This captured Imayoshi's attention, but he has to answer his call first.

"Sho-nii!" A angry girl voice shouted through the phone, and caused Imayoshi to pull the phone a few centimeters away. "Where's my laptop?!" She asked loudly.

"Laptop...? Why would I-Wait... Your working laptop is black...?" Imayoshi asked, scratching his head.

"Duh! Wait... What's wrong with ya! Are ya color blind?! It's white and black, we're talking about!?" She shouted, much more angrier than before.

"... Opps. Sorry~" Imayoshi apologized half-halfheartedly.

"... Anyways where is it..." She tried to ask softly, but it is still loud, as she waited for a respond.

"In my room, I guess~" Imayoshi said.

"Then where the hell is the key?!" She shouted, then sighed. "Anyway... Get back home _now_... N-O-W, now!" She emphasized the word, obviously unable to calm down, before she cut the line.

Kise and Aomine sweat-dropped at their conversation. Imayoshi put his phone back into his pocket and stared at the duo.

"... Who are you again?~" He asked, rubbing his head, smiling like a fool.

"I ask you first-" "Oh yeah... How do ya know Shiori and Tsuki-chan~" He stopped smiling, looking seriously, as he interrupted them.

"Kurokocchi is our teammate! And Shioricchi is Kurokocchi's friend~" The blonde said happily, then introduced him and Aomine, "I'm Kise Ryouta~ And this is Aomine Daiki~"

"We haven't seen Kurokocchi for a few days now..." Kise said sadly.

Imayoshi glared at the duo upon mentioning that they are Kuroko's teammate. He, the usually calm and fooling around Imayoshi, glared. The duo shivered as they felt him sending chills down their spines. "I'm Imayoshi Shoichi. We'll meet again, surely." He said as his lips curved up for smile, yet it looked more like a smirk. Imayoshi turned and jogged home.

* * *

"Urgh! His room!" Shiori growled and kicked her brother's door.

"Calm down, Shiori-nee..." Kuroko tried to calm the angered girl down.

Shiori walked around the house, up and down. She was frustrated, no, she is furious. Kuroko just sat by the sofa, planning on what to do later.

"I'm going to visit Meiko later." Kuroko said. "..." Shiori stared at Kuroko from the second floor.

"I'll go with you, Tsuki..." Shiori said as Kuroko smiled at her.

"But now..." Shiori paused, as a vein popped from her forehead. "Where's Sho-nii!" She screamed.

* * *

"I'm home~" Imayoshi said, as he opened the door.

"Home, my foot!" Shiori shouted, throwing a pair of scissors to her brother. If Imayoshi did not dodged that fast enough, it would have hit his 'there'...

"Shit! I missed..." Shiori cursed.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill your brother?!" Imayoshi almost shriek at Shiori's merciless actions.

"That's what you get for coming home 1 hour later! Didn't I say now?!" She pointed at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I jogged, that's why... Anyways..." Imayoshi mumbled, as he threw a pair of keys to his twin.

Shiori hurriedly open the door and rummaged his room, even though the laptop is just on the desk. She took the laptop and returned to her room to do some work.

"My room.. Gosh..." He sweat-dropped at the condition of his room, then ran down to Kuroko, who was reading on the sofa.

He hugged her tightly and whined playfully, "Tsuki-chan! Shiori is a devil!"

Kuroko gave a blank stare, but there is a slight blush under her eye, then said, "It's Shoichi-kun's fault. Now, get off me. I want to read."

"Ehh~" Imayoshi whined even further more, trying to get his girlfriend's attention as he stroked Kuroko's long hair. Kuroko patted his head, whispered, "Shiori-nee did cook breakfast for you...", pointing at the dinning table, and gave a warm smile, which was very rare for the others, but not for the Imayoshi twins. She knew Imayoshi was hungry since he had been running for the whole morning.

Surely, Kuroko was gloomy and all, until she met the Imayoshi twins.

On the table, there is a black set of omelette rice and miso soup. At the sight of that, Imayoshi brightened up, he walked to the table and settled down. "Itadakimasu~" He said as he started to gobble up his breakfast.

* * *

"Tsuki, should we go now?" Shiori asked, she walked out of her room, stretching.

The said girl turned away from the book to the clock. "Yes." Kuroko replied, stretching herself too, putting her wig on.

* * *

Kuroko and Shiori headed for the gym in Meiko. Kuroko stared in the gym, where a group of students playing basketball.

"Huh? Aren't you Teikou's..." A voice called out to Kuroko. "Are you perhaps come to see Shige?" He asked, Kuroko stared at him. "Oh he's Shige-kun's teammate." She thought.

"I'm one of his teammates, Mochida." He, revealed as Mochida, introduced. "Not that I expect you to remember me.. I didn't even play in the finals..." Mochida laughed off.

"No even though we never spoken before... I remember your face." Kuroko said.

"The finals in the nationals were rough. To be honest, it's pretty hard to talk to you normally." Mochida said as they walked away from the gym, with Shiori keeping quiet as she followed behind Kuroko, looking around.

"I'm sorry" Kuroko apologized, feeling guilty.

"Um..-" "Ah. Shige, right?" Mochida interrupted Kuroko. Kuroko glanced uncertainly at Mochida.

"He transferred and also... He said he's going to quit basketball." Mochida informed.

"Huh?!" Kuroko's eye widen at the news.

"I also wondered why he transfer now, at end of his last year in middle school, but..." Mochida paused, looking at the sky.

"But... Why..." Kuroko asked, anxious to know.

"...But although I say that it all seems like all the guy who played in that match plan to do other club activities in high school." Mochida continued. "To be blunt, that match... It was more than enough to break our spirits." Mochida said. "Out of all of us, Shige loves, no, used to love basketball the most. Because of that, he was no exception."

Mochida turned to look at Kuroko, "I'm sorry... I know I sound harsh, but..." "But even so, we don't want you to quit basketball."

"Eh? But why would you..?" Kuroko asked in disbelief.

"I can tell by looking at you. Because your eyes look the same as ours." Mochida continued looking at Kuroko, "But the last time Shige locked eyes with you, he saw beyond that."

"Right before the finals, he met Teikou's captain. His eyes were probably strong, yet cold. and the other four... The entire 'Generation of Miracle' were the same way. So when I met you, Kuroko, I thought you had their eyes. But I was wrong. At the time, I was in state of shock and couldn't say anything, but Kuroko's eyes still had warmth left in them. " Mochida paused, moving his hand to grab something in his bag.

"Here..." Mochida said as he handed a sweatband to Kuroko. "This was left in Shige's locker. He always wore it during practice. There's only one, but it's the same color as yours, if you'd like, please use it." "Under the weight of those frozen gazes, I couldn't move a limb... But I feel that one day, Kuroko will surely be able to face them and melt that ice."

Kuroko took the sweatband and grabbed it tightly. She turned to Shiori, who listening the whole yet did not make her comments. "I... I will continue to play basketball..." She whispered to Shiori.

"..." Shiori hugged her. "I'll let you do what you want again, this time..." She sighed.

"Thank you... Thank you..." Kuroko said as her warm tears landed onto Shiori's shoulder.

* * *

On the day of graduation, Kuroko went to school and Shiori participated as her guardian. "Congratulation Tsuki~" Shiori exclaimed as she hugged the said girl.

Shiori looked to her left, she saw a bunch of girls crowding around one guy, obviously the model, Kise. "Wow~ I guess the blockhead is popular~" She laughed off.

"Let's go home~ You moving to my house, aren't?~" Shiori asked.

"Yes. I assumed it's easier to travel to Touou, right?" Kuroko asked.

"Yup~" Shiori chirped.

"Oh... Akashi-kun is calling me over..." Kuroko said as he noticed Akashi, and pointed beside the large tree.

"I'll meet you later, then..." Shiori said in disappointment.

* * *

"Ya know, I thought for sure you'd go to the same school as Tetsu. Cause it's you, Satsuki." Aomine cooed.

"W-What?! I wouldn't! And I couldn't leave my idiotic childhood friend on his own!" Momoi shouted at the tanned boy. "And I don't which school she choose..."

"Yeah Yeah." Aomine brushed it off.

"Anyway, I heard the five of you are going to meet after this, aren't you?" Momoi asked.

"Ah... Yeah, think so." Aomine said, as he headed to the gym.

* * *

"From now on, we are all enemies. The next time we meet, It'll be on the high school national stage." Akashi announced.

"Well, that's true, but you don't need to be so hostile right away..." Kise said.

"It's pure coincidence we split up anyway~" Murasakibara pointed out.

"Coincidence? I think not. Even though there are an endless amount of basketball clubs, there are only a limited number of elite national-level clubs. We should have a few overlaps in prospective schools. But despite that, there isn't a single one among use who thought of going to the same schools as any of the others." Akashi said, as Midorima, Kise and Aomine flinched, while Murasakibara just stared lazily.

"Let me say this clearly for us all. I assume we all feel nearly the same way. To begin with, We despise being grouped together as the 'Generation of Miracles'. And we all believe no one is superior to ourselves. If we fight, some will emerge more dominant than others, in order to prove that, we cannot be satisfied until we have eliminated all others. It has nothing to do with reason. It is instinct. " Akashi said, glancing at his teammates, no, his soon-to-be-enemies and soon-to-be-ex-teammates.

"Well... Sounds right." Kise commented.

"I guess." Aomine mumbled.

"I don't intend to object." Midorima pushes his glasses up.

"I bet Kuro-chin wouldn't understand though~" Murasakibara pointed out again,

"No. Although what we seek is wholly different, is it inevitable that Tetsuki will also join this battle. It's not as though he has all of his answer yet, but even so it seems that he has made a decision..." Akashi said, smirking. "With the resolve that Kuroko's basketball shall not change..." He mumbled.

* * *

Me: How did this chap go..?

Aomine: If Tetsu go Touou... Then who's his light..?

Me: That's next to find out... *pulls Aomine's ear* Impatient brat.

Aomine: Why you-

Akashi: *interrupts Aomine* Shiori, Tetsuya is supposed to be shared only around the 'Generation of Miracle'.

Me: *whispers* What's with the 'Generation of Miracles'...?

Akashi: What did you say, Shiori...? *preparing to aim scissors*

Me: No! *Faked tears and runs to Murasakibara* Atsushi, help! *Hides behind him*

Murasakibara: *Ignores the situation and continue munching*

Akashi: Stay out, Atsushi... *starts chasing me*

Me: *runs for my life* Anyways Reviews!


	5. Another Rival

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Another Rival**

"I already help you sign up in the team! But you're not in the regulars yet..." Shiori informed the teal hair girl. "You did register yourself as a girl right?" Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But" "Then good!" Shiori interrupted Kuroko.

"You'll be playing in the match as a boy! But when you turn up for school, you'll be a girl!" Shiori said excitedly.

"Anyways... Why did you leave Shoichi-kun behind?" Kuroko asked, pointing behind.

"I don't know~ Anyways hurry!~" Shiori playfully answered, as she pulled Kuroko's arm to speed up their pace.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Wake up! We are gonna be late!" Momoi shouted, shaking the sleeping figure.

"5 more minutes..." Aomine waved his hand up, before going back to sleep.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi bit his hand, causing Aomine to yelp in pain.

"Oi! Satsuki, that hurt!" Aomine scolded, not sleepy anymore.

Momoi stomped her way out, and slammed the door, "Good bye, Ahomine!"

Aomine turned to the clock, then dazed for a few minutes.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" Aomine shouted, went into the bathroom, then changed out of his pajamas and dashed to school.

* * *

"... Shiori, that devil..." A certain raven hair boy grunted while running.

"She set the alarm clock to 7AM and put rocks in my bag, then put weighs in my shoe..." He thought. "She's probably still mad about the laptop thing but..."

"Are you trying to kill your own twin, Shiori?!" His inner self shouted while Shiori sneezed a few times.

"Someone's talking about me..." Shiori rubbed her nose, and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

In the opening ceremony, students are seated according to the years and class, except for the first years.

"Yo! What's wrong with you coming in last minute?" Yoshinori asked.

"Why don't you ask that little girlfriend of yours?" Imayoshi said out of frustration.

"..." Yoshinori looked towards his right, where Shiori is a few seats far from him. She was grinning, to a point where flowers can be spotted around her.

"Oh no..." Yoshinori thought, "Today's basketball practice is going to be seriously bad..." He sighed.

Aomine and Momoi were seated next to each other, while Kuroko is seated two rows in front of them. The principal already started talking about what the mission is and so on... The first years were allowed to tour around the school after they marked their attendance in their class and the second and third years were preparing their stalls.

* * *

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Kirihara Natsuki." A black with green highlights hair women with glasses introduced. Several boys, including Aomine, were staring at the teacher with lust. Momoi used a rolled-up paper and hit Aomine head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"So, let's get on with the attendance and introduction. Well then..." Kirihara started calling out the first few names for girls and they had to come up to the front and do some introduction.

"... Next is, Momoi Satsuki." Kirihara said, coming to an end for girls, looking around for hands.

"Here!" Momoi said, raising her hand up and walked up to the front and bowed. "I'm Momoi Satsuki. It's nice to meet you." Momoi introduced herself and then walked back. Now, boys were staring at her with lust, yet stop because of Aomine's glaring.

"... ... Next is, Kuroko Tetsuki." Kirihara said, glancing around. "Strange... She is absence?" Kirihara thought, while Aomine and Momoi ears perked up at the name.

"Wait... Tetsu chose this school?!" Aomine whispered to Momoi.

"I don't know..." Momoi whispered, glancing around.

"Ok, She's absence. Next is-" "Um.. Kirihara-sensei... I'm Kuroko Tetsuki..." Kuroko said, raising her hand to tap on the teacher to catch her attention.

"Wahh! When have you been here..?" Kirihara asked in surprise, the others just yelped in surprise on her 'sudden appearance'.

"Ever since you called out my name..." Kuroko said.

"Well... I'm sorry..." Kirihara apologized to her.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki. It's a pleasant to meet you." Kuroko introduced as she bowed, then walked back to her seats, felt stares which she was not comfortable with.

"...Anyway let's continued..." Kirihara called out a few more names and end of the girl's attendance.

"Now.. Aomine Daiki..." Kirihara called out the beginning of the boy's list.

Aomine walked to the front lazily, said, "Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you..." Then, walked back to his seat, receiving a few stares from the girls.

Kirihara continued to called out the rest of the names of the boy's list.

* * *

"Let's head to the gym now, Dai-chan~" Momoi chirped. No reply. "Dai-chan?" Momoi asked.

Aomine was looking around for a certain teal head girl. "Where's Tetsu?" He asked.

"Mou... That's why I said let's head to the gym..." Momoi whined.

"You did...?" Aomine said and they started walking to the gym.

* * *

'Bang' Kuroko lost her balance and fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down! I'm sorry for not noticing you! I'm sorry for-" "I'm sorry for knocking into you too..." Kuroko apologized to a light brown hair boy, who continuously apologized for no reason.

"Ah... I'm-" "It's alright, Sakurai-kun." Kuroko assured the boy as she got up.

"Eh, how did you-Oh. You're Kuroko-chan...-" Sakurai paused as he noticed Kuroko has disappeared, "Ehh!" He screamed.

* * *

"Imayoshi-san... Where's Shiori-san?" A certain blonde, closer to white, asked their captain.

"Shiori? She went to get some materials~" Imayoshi answered.

After few minutes, the door made a click sound indicating someone coming in. It was a light brown hair boy, tanned boy and peach-pink hair girl. They stared at them, especially the girl.

"I'm aiming for the position on your manager, Momoi Satsuki, first year, class 1-B. And he is Aomine Daiki" The peach-pink hair girl greeted and introduced both of them, while the tanned guy just kept looking around for someone.

"I'm Sakurai Ryou" The brunette introduced himself.

"Hired~" Shiori said as she walked in the gym, one hand full of weighs and the other holding another's hand, along with some second string's players. "And I have Kuroko Tetsuki~" She said, smiling at them.

"Where's Susa?" Shiori looked around. "Anyway, Aomine, Sakurai-kun change into you pe shirt and short or something... We are going to have a mini practice match~" Shiori announced excitedly.

"Yoshinori-san is here now..." Wakamatsu said as he noticed the black spiky hair guy entered the gym.

"Now now! Tsuki, Sho-nii, Kurai-kun, Matoba-kun and Susa, Black team~ Aomine, Sakurai-kun, Kousuke, Katani-kun and Shao-kun, Blue team~" Shiori announced happily.

"... Ehhh?! A girl?!" Matoba, Kurai, Katani and Shao, the second string's players, shouted in unison.

"Yes~ Now, now hurry~" Shiori hurried them. "Or else... You will play with this weighs~" She smirked dangerously.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They shouted again.

"As expected... Since she smiled so happily this morning, which was unusual..." Yoshinori thought.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine greeted the said girl.

"It's been a while, Aomine-kun..." Kuroko said.

* * *

The match ended with a score of 59-57, in blue teams' favor.

"I knew it... The only one who can beat me is me..." Aomine scoffed.

They, except for Kuroko and Shiori, were surprised about Aomine's skills, even though he did not really focused. The second string's player were sweating a lot more than Kuroko, Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Imayoshi, Susa and of course, Aomine.

"Amazing!" They all thought.

"Now~ Those who made it into the regulars, beside the regulars, is Tsuki, Sakurai-kun and Aomine. Now tell the manager your size, and..." Shiori paused, looking darkly at Aomine, "Do not miss a practice without a _valid_ reason."

Aomine gulped, somehow Shiori is more of a devil than a _devil_, yet he could not care less. He glanced at Kuroko, who is now hugged by Imayoshi, her temporary light for the game just. He did not want that, he felt that he could get along with anyone here, except maybe that blonde who played in his team.

"Do some stretching and laps... Everyone, except Tsuki, take a pair of 2kg weigh for 8 laps. Tsuki, you take 4kg weigh for 4 laps. Both hands and legs, don't slack off especially Aomine." Shiori's eyes had a glint of darkness, yet she was smiling, as she exited the room.

"Shoichi-kun... What happened to Shiori-nee... She... seems scarier than usual..." Kuroko said, leaving a frown on her face purposely as she stretched herself with the help of Imayoshi.

"You don't want to know..." Imayoshi said playfully.

"Oi, Aomine, get back here!" Wakamatsu shouted to the going-to-leave tanned guy.

"Dai-chan! You can't-" "What's the use of practicing when I'm just gonna get stronger..." Aomine said, exiting the gym, interrupting Momoi.

"Leave him... Shiori will take care of him sooner or later..." Yoshinori said.

* * *

1 hour later, Shiori entered the gym. They started their laps and is half way through it.

"Hmm... Where's Aomine?" Shiori asked, noticing the number different.

"Skipping practices..." Yoshinori said, as soon as she heard it, a vein popped out.

"Oh really... I'll let him off today but not anymore if he skips more this practice. Oh and I managed to get a practice match with Josei High~" Shiori said, twitching an eye. "Though I'm not happy with the schools I get but just give it your best~"

"Momoi-chan, can you analyse them?~" Shiori asked her new manager. Momoi nodded in response.

They continued their laps. After they are done, they look extremely exhausted.

* * *

"Kuroko-chan?" Sakurai said as he tapped the teal tied-up-ponytail hair girl to grab her attention.

"I'm sorry for earlier..." He squeezed his eyes close and apologized again as the said girl turned.

"Well it's partially my fault too, so don't worry..." Kuroko said, as Sakurai opened his eyes, then flickered.

"Pardon me then..." Kuroko chuckled as his expression, then walked away.

"She's... She's... She's cute! Her laughter is music to my ears..." Sakurai thought, as his heart rate increased. "What's wrong with me... Why do I feel this way... I'm sorry..." Sakurai raised his hand and slapped himself, then apologized to himself. He looked at her leaving figure.

"She's beautiful..." Sakurai thought as he allowed himself to daze at her figure until she vanishes from his sight.

Imayoshi stared at the brunette, Sakurai. Suddenly, he glared at Sakurai, which made Sakurai shivered, then smirked. "How should I play this then~" He chuckled.

Sakurai had fallen for Kuroko. Imayoshi knew it and decided to play games with Aomine and Sakurai.

* * *

Me: How's this chap? ((The main pairing won't change)) [I set targets today~][I need 30 reviews to write the next chap! ._.]

Aomine: Man... You just had to take away the second only person I get along in the team, don't ya?

Me: Ya *gives the apathetic look*

Sakurai: I'm sorry for falling in love with Kuroko! I'm sorry for being alive and being here!

Me: Wait it's not your fault... *gives the epic look*

Imayoshi: So what now~ Shiori-chan makes thing difficult for herself, huh?

Me: Shut it *vein popped*

Kuroko: Shiori-san, why did you make me cute?

Me: Oh c'mon! You're cute from the start... for both gender... *gives the oh-please-accept-it look*

Kuroko: ... Do I? *asks the readers*

Me: Yes, you do. *gives another look* Please review for the next~ ((30 reviews and I'll update... O.O))


	6. Don't mess with Shiori

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Don't mess with Shiori**

**Warning : Bad bad language...**

It has been a few weeks since Aomine, Kuroko and Sakurai joined the regulars.

"All right! Gather~" Shiori said, they started moving towards her.

"Instead of Josei High, I think I got Kaijou High and Seirin High~" Shiori announced happily. "It'll be on next week, Friday~" She added.

"Seirin..?" Sakurai asked.

"Yes~ My old friend is their coach~ Even though, They just formed last year but still~" Shiori answered as she passed her clipboard to Momoi, then glanced around.

"Where's Aomine?" Shiori shot Sakurai a glare, then glared at Kuroko.

"I'm sorry he's not here! I'm sorry, so don't blame Kuroko-chan!" Sakurai apologized to Shiori, as he noticed my glares towards him and Kuroko.

"Wait... Why are you sorry..." Shiori sweat-dropped at Sakurai's constant apologizing.

"Because I'm in the same class as him! I'm sorry that he's-" " No.. It's fine..." Shiori interrupted him.

"Why are being so kind to Aomine! Letting him skip practice!" Wakamatsu snapped.

True. Shiori had been closing both eyes at Aomine's behavior for the past few weeks.

"Wakamtsu, just don't-" "Do you have a problem with that, _Kousuke_?" Shiori asked dangerously, yet keeping the calm look, interrupting Imayoshi. They shivered at her last word of her question.

"N-no..." Wakamatsu said in defeat, sub-consciously back away.

"_Good_. Shoichi. Susa. Let's go find _my missing toy_." Shiori said, voice full of authority, she even forgot the honorific for her twin, and called his full given name. Imayoshi shivered, along with Yoshinori.

"Tsuki, practice passes with Sakurai till I deal with a _certain_ people." Shiori told Kuroko, yet this time she dropped her authority, still forgot the honorifics. "Yes." Kuroko said with a completely unaffected feature.

Shiori walked out of the gym with the two guys, as Kuroko and Sakurai headed for another gym.

* * *

"I wonder if Aominecchi is the gym or something..." A certain blonde model said, standing at Touou High's entrance.

The blonde model, Kise, walked into the school, earning thousand of girls' stares. He headed for the gym, and girls just followed him behind, wanting an autograph from him as soon as they realized the model's identity. He randomly picked a gym, which is 4th gym.

* * *

"Sakurai-kun, here!" Kuroko said as she strike a pose to get ready to pass back to the brunette.

Sakurai nodded and threw to her, then started running. Kuroko caught the ball and passed it back to him in seconds. The brunette's eyes were shining when he caught the ball and made a three-pointer shot.

"Her passes are so beautiful!" He squeaked in his mind, as he walked to Kuroko.

Kuroko raised her hands and and turned it into fist. Sakurai did the same, hit hers softly and chuckled

"Ah. So this is how Sakurai-kun laugh..." Kuroko said.

"Eh..?" Sakurai looked at her curiously.

"Because you were always apologizing and that you frown a lot-" "Ehhhhhhh! Kurokocchi?!" A familiar voice interrupted her. It was Kise, judging by the honorific.

Kuroko turned, bowed and said, "It's been a while, Kise-kun."

Kise ignored the fangirls and rushed towards Kuroko to hug her but stopped by Sakurai's hand.

"Who are you?" Kise turned into serious mode when Sakurai blocked him.

"Kise-kun, he's Sakurai-kun and Sakurai-kun, he's Kise-kun." Kuroko introduced both of them to each other.

"Kurokocchi! So you went into Aominecchi's school?! Why!" Kise whined. "And you enrolled into the school with a girl identity!" Kise stared at her.

"I didn't know that Aomine went into Touou... I just felt that Touou would be a good school and that Shiori-nee and Shoichi-kun is here too." Kuroko informed, almost blushed, _almost_.

"Shoichi-kun? and wait isn't Shioricchi a third year, graduating soon..?" Kise asked.

"Yes. But she's staying as a part-time job on training us as a coach, for 3 years that is." Kuroko added.

Sakurai and Kise both made an 'O' shaped mouth on the new information.

"Anyways where's Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

"I guess... The roof?" Kuroko looked Sakurai then back to Kise. "But don't go there first and get your fans out..." Kuroko pointed to the fangirls that are starting to fill the gym.

"Wahh! Sorry... Wait for ten to twenty minutes?" Kise said as he walked to give them each an autograph.

"Let's not care... And continued..." Kuroko said, annoyed at Kise, who is disturbing them from practicing. He could have wear an disguise or something.

* * *

"Now the roof!" Shiori kicked the door and walked in, followed by Yoshinori and Imayoshi.

"Sorry, the place's taken-" "There you are!" Shiori shouted, interrupting Aomine.

"Huh...-Gah!" Aomine gasped, when Shiori jumped on him, sat on top of him.

"What the fuck are you thinking! Bastard, not coming to practice!" Shiori scolded. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! You think ya're strong and no one can beat ya?!"

"Well, yeah?" Aomine said, slightly irritated by the tone Shiori is using.

"Well hell no. Not until ya beat me." Shiori shot at Aomine, dragging him out of the roof. She is literally dragging Aomine.

"What the fuck is with this woman's strength?!" Aomine thought as he struggled.

"Oh my..." Yoshinori and Imayoshi sweat-dropped as they followed the poor 'Ahomine' and the 'right now devil'.

* * *

"Well, ya let of me now?!" Aomine scoffed as they reached a public basketball court.

Shiori stopped her tracks and dropped Aomine. She took the ball from the bench and start bouncing. Aomine looked the teal with a hint lavender hair girl, and made a scowl. He sensed nothing from the girl yet he could see the light the girl's giving out glowing brightly. Yoshinori and Imayoshi sat on the bench as spectators.

"Well I'll let you start. First to get 20 points win. Susa, keep track of mine. Sho-nii, Aomine's." Shiori said, eyes full of rage and she smirked.

"Interesting" Aomine smirked, totally irritated. "I'll crushed you!" Shiori threw the ball to Aomine.

Aomine caught the back and dribbled past Shiori. He aimed for a dunk yet suddenly the ball disappeared when he jumped. He turned back and saw Shiori shoot a three-pointer to his goal.

"Is that all you got?" Shiori said, smirking.

Aomine turned and ran to take the ball. He took it easily, since Shiori just stand at the middle, not defending again, Aomine dribbled past her, this time he wanted to make a three-pointer shoot but didn't succeed. The ball didn't disappeared, it missed. However, it never reach the ground, as Shiori caught the rebound ball and disappeared. Aomine turned back again, Shiori had already made another three-pointer shoot.

"This is boring~" Shiori teased.

Aomine started to chuckle, "Interesting! Interesting!" He said.

After about 30 minutes, Shiori won the mini match by a 20-0. Aomine didn't score a point, no, Shiori didn't let Aomine score. He couldn't score.

"I lost..?" He said in disbelief.

"Now. Practice?" Shiori said lazily, even she wasn't sweating so much and not even tired, while Aomine dropped dead on the court.

"Now, now. That's why don't messed with Shiori... She played a lot of _dangerous_ mind games than I do..." Imayoshi said, slightly smirking. "No one knew how Shiori played. Because she _don't_ play in matches." Yoshinori helped Aomine up.

"What is she, inhuman?!" Aomine scowled softly. "_Maybe_..." Yoshinori murmured and Aomine gulped.

They left the court, while a certain red head witnessed their play.

* * *

"Oh my god! She's inhuman!" The certain red head exclaimed in fluent english. "I wanna play her!" He thought excitedly.

"Taiga. So this is where you wondered off..." A dark violet head said in fluent english, as he hit the red head, revealed as Kagami Taiga, with a bottle.

"Tatsuya! I saw something supernatural!" Kagami exclaimed to the dark violet, Himuro Tatsuya.

Kagami's eyes are shining, like he saw something super awesome, as Himuro sweat-dropped at that.

* * *

"So where's Tsuki and Sakurai?~" Shiori asked, in a super happy mood, as she entered the gym along with three other guys.

"4th gym." Wakamatsu said, as he peeked behind her.

"Thanks~ Oh. Have a mini game among yourself~ Aomine, rest." Shiori said as she went to the 4th gym.

"Oh so you finally come?!" Wakamatsu asked.

"Yeah. For now. I'll practice and crush her!" Aomine smirked as he made a promise to himself.

* * *

"Tsuki! Sakurai-kun!" Shiori said after squeezing herself through the crowd of girls. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko said as she pointed to the blonde model on the stage.

At the sight of the model, Shiori's eye twitched. "Everyone... Out!" She screamed.

The girls recognized her voice, Imayoshi Shiori, the ex student body president, and all froze. They turned to identify if it was her and it was. "Kyaaa! It's Imayoshi-sama!" They screamed, some fainted, some obeyed her 'orders' and the rest continued to scream. Shiori was popular yet nobody dared to confess because she was all the time demon mode when they saw her, only in class, she was in angel mode.

"..." Shiori continued to stare. "I didn't knew that Shioricchi was popular!" Kise exclaimed, walking to her, standing beside her.

"The opposite effect..." Kuroko pointed out, holding back her laughter.

Shiori rubbed her temples, cooling herself down. Suddenly, "Can you take a picture with Kise, Imayoshi-sama!" One of the girls asked. "Please!~" The rest shouted.

"...No-" "Well, sure~" Kise interrupted, earning glares from Shiori. "He's dead." Shiori thought.

Kise stand close to Shiori, back to back with her, and gives off the super model's smile. "Oh my god! What a pair!" Some girls shouted. "Now get the-" "A couple shot please?~" They pleded, again interrupted Shiori.

When Shiori is about to snapped, Kise agreed to it and hugged Shiori. After the girls snapped the photos happily, Shiori snapped totally. "Now get the fuck out of here!" Vein popped on Shiori's temple.

"Kyaa! Let's go!" The girls shouted, pushing each other out of the gym.

Shiori stepped on Kise's foot, and grind on it. "Kise-kun... Let's show our fans how lovely we can get" She glared, as Kise shivered. "Wrong move! Help Kurokocchi!" Kise looked to Kuroko with pleading eyes, as he squeaked in his mind. Kuroko guessed it but gave the i-can't-help-if-it's-Shiori-nee look. "Nooo!" Kise screamed.

Shiori smirked and dragged him outside. When she's about to leave, she told Kuroko and Sakurai to move back to the 2nd gym.

* * *

Me: How did this do..? (( I'm so slow on getting to the second secret ._.))

Kise and Aomine: Yup! Not to mess with the woman/Shioricchi...

Me: Yeah right. *scowl at them*

Kuroko: So this chap features the OC and Aomine-kun, as well as, Kise-kun? *pouts*

Me: Yeah... Aomine learned his lesson first then Kise~ *smirks*

Aomine and Kise: *shivers*

Kuroko: So they will play all out..?

Me: Hmm. For Seirin, have Aomine. For Kaijou match, no Aomine. *innocent look*

Kagami: WHAT?! *stares* will that OC play? *excited*

Me: No... *immediate answer*

Kagami: WHY? *pout*

Me: Shut it on the caps... *irritated*

Kise: Why not Aomine on Kaijou?

Me: Cus Kuroko is gonna get hurt right? *stares*

Kuroko: ... Why do you like to hurt me? *faked tears*

Me: Now no more leaks -.- *stares* -Review please- ((Now gave me more reviews ._. Or I feel that the story isn't gd enough .-. [at least more than 30 ._.] ))


	7. The Illness

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Illness**

"I see..." Shiori mumbled as she stared at the tea hair girl lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"She can't go on like this..." Shiori thought, resting her hand onto her chin.

"Good morning, Shiori-nee..." Kuroko said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Where are you in my room?" She asked.

Shiori snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing the voice. "Anyways, how are you feeling?" Shiori asked, changing the topic.

"..." Kuroko gave a blank stare to think. "A little stuffy..." Kuroko said, putting her hands on her chest.

"I thought so..." Shiori thought as she narrowed her eyes. "Rest for today, take this pill medication after eating breakfast." She smiled, giving Kuroko a packet of pills. It wasn't certified by just any doctor, it was certified by the youngest prodigy doctor, Takeshi Gin, Shiori's cousin, who excel in his medical studies.

"But..." "No buts, or You won't play in Kaijou nor Seirin match!" Shiori declared and Kuroko shut it immediately.

"Good." Shiori said, leaving the room, while Kuroko sighed.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_"Shiori, How long have Tetsuki been like this?" A chocolate brown hair guy asked, seriously, looking at several reports that Shiori had given._

_"About a week, Gin... I found her coughing a few days after she visited Kumiko-oba-san's assistant's, Hishiko, office." Shiori said worriedly. "And, so I started doing personal check-ups for Tsuki and inspecting the office." She added._

_"So, what did you find out?" The chocolate brown hair guy, Takeshi Gin, asked._

_"Hishiko-san had the same symptoms as Tsuki 2 weeks ago too... The office's corner are full of dust, which contains high level of bacteria, that's one reason and only reason for Hishiko-san having the symptoms, as it's her office. For the second reason is that Tsuki has a weak immune system. That's why I didn't have it." Shiori looked to the floor. "And... The disease Tsuki gotten is... Hypersensitivity Pneumonitis..."  
_

_"... Damm! I figured that..." Takeshi raised his hand, turning it into a fist, and slammed onto his table desk. "There's no freaking cure to it...__ Since it will be reversible when early stages but, Tetsuki has weak immune system that causes it worst in its early stages, which will be hard to reverse it." Takeshi informed. "__But I'll find a way to prevent it for getting worse." He added with determine eyes._

_"Thank you..." Shiori said, who looked about to cry._

_"You can visit Tetsuki now. She's in level 5, in block 4, room 1511." Takeshi said, then assured her, "She'll be fine."_

_Shiori bowed and left the room. She headed for Kuroko's ward. She opened the door, knocking first._

_"Tsuki..?" Shiori asked as she walked in. "Shiori-nee... So I-" Kuroko's coughs interrupted herself._

_"Slowly..." Shiori hushed the teal hair girl. "Listen... You've gotten yourself a disease named 'Hypersensitivity Pneumonitis'..." Shiori looked dead serious._

_"You aren't allowed to play basketball till I said so, okay?" Shiori declared._

_"Eh... But I-" Kuroko coughed again._

_"It's settled, then... And no buts!" Shiori stated firmly._

_Kuroko knew Shiori was worried despite her calm expression, same to Kuroko, she was afraid, yet her expression doesn't show it._

_"Gin will take care of everything... It'll be fine..." Shiori hushed the little girl, hugging her._

_Kuroko's warm tears dropped onto Shiori's shoulder. She sobbed quietly, it was so painful that she didn't want to cry it out loud._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Shiori-nee, isn't the following day the match?" Kuroko stared at the other .

"Yeah. Anyways rest for today... Because that's two days later... " Shiori stated.

Shiori headed for the kitchen, to bring out the breakfast of the day, which is porridge. "... ... ... ... ..." Shiori's phone vibrated.

"..." Shiori sighed as she placed the porridge in front of Kuroko, picking up the phone. "Shiori here."

"It's Gin." The voice said.

"Yes?" Shiori asked.

"Tomorrow, come for check-up along with Tetsuki..." Takeshi informed.

"... In the later evening?" Shiori asked.

"No. Maybe the afternoon." Takeshi literally glared at the phone.

"Fine..." Shiori said in defeat and the line is cut.

"Shiori-nee?" Kuroko asked, staring at the said girl.

"It's Gin. After I return from school, we've got a check-up..." Shiori reluctantly said.

She took two more bowl of porridge and placed it on the table.

"Can you get Sho-nii here?" Shiori whispered and Kuroko nodded, leaving her seat.

* * *

"Shoichi-kun..." Kuroko said, knocking the door. "I'm coming in..."

The door wasn't locked, so Kuroko pushed her way in. She looked around the dark room and turn on the lights. She stared at the figure on the bed.

"Shoichi-kun... Wake up..." Kuroko said as she walked closer to Imayoshi, staying flaying on the bed. "Tsuki-chan..." Imayoshi grinned creepily as he sleep-talked.

"... Shoichi-kun..?" Kuroko asked, almost getting on her bad side. No reply.

Kuroko held the blanket of his and flipped it, making Imayoshi turned and fell onto the floor. "Shoichi, it's morning..." Kuroko said, leaving the room, not caring how about the aftereffects of falling onto the floor affected Imayoshi.

"Ouch... That's mean..." Imayoshi sat, mentally whining, rubbing his own head.

* * *

"... Great, I played Aomine last week. Gin will definitely kill me if he found out... And he will... Just great..." Shiori sighed again.

"Shiori-nee, is something aright..?" Kuroko asked, making Shiori gasped inaudibly.

"Nothing..." Shiori stared at her arm. "Anyways, let's start off without Sho-nii..."

"Itadaki-" "Wait!" Imayoshi interrupted, dashing to the table. "Don't be men to your older brother, Shiori..."

"I can't?" Shiori smirked. "Anyways..."

"Itadakimasu~" The three said in unison and started eating their breakfast.

* * *

"Sho-nii, Susa... Today, Sho-nii helped first years and the regulars while Susa, the third and second years." Shiori ordered, about to leave the school. They nodded.

"What's wrong with Shiori today?" Yoshinori asked, watching his girlfriend's leaving figure disappeared.

"No idea... Even though I'm her twin..." Imayoshi laughed off, scratching his head as they both headed to the gym.

* * *

"Ryou! Did you see Tetsu today?" Aomine asked, dunking the ball into the ring.

"No. I'm sorr-" Sakurai worried and about to apologized but got interrupted Imayoshi, "Tsuki-chan is not feelin' well."

Sakurai became even worried, while Aomine just brushed off, thinking, "Well, serve her right!"

That earned Aomine a glare from him, seems like Imayoshi can _read_ mind.

"Well then Aomine do 20 laps while others 15~" Imayoshi sang. "Wh-what why?!" Aomine blurted out, as the obvious unfairness.

"Because I say so~" Imayoshi said, grinning as Aomine scoffed.

* * *

"I'm back..." Shiori said.

"Welcome home." Kuroko greeted.

"Should we go?" Kuroko asked, looking at the clock.

"Yeah.." Shiori threw her bag onto the sofa, and asked, "Did you eat the pills?" Kuroko nodded.

"Anyways, let's go before he calls." Shiori glanced at her phone.

* * *

"Dr. Gin, why did you removed the appointments you have today?" A blonde nurse asked, looking at her clipboard.

"I didn't removed all of them... I think they would arrived soon." Takeshi continued typing something into his laptop.

"Well, you can rest for the day if you want, Mito-chan." Takeshi said, never taking his eyes off the screen. The blonde nurse nodded.

Several hours and minutes later, a knock on Takeshi's office door sounded across the room. "Shiori, Tetsuki?" Takeshi asked.

"Duh..." Shiori said, entering the room.

"It's been a long while, Gin-kun." Kuroko greeted the chocolate brown hair doctor.

"Yeah." Takeshi smiled.

"Anyways, I'll start with Shiori, then Tetsuki, okay?" He asked.

Kuroko walked and sat on the sofa provided, while Shiori proceeded to the x-ray machine, located on the right side corner of the big office room. A few minutes has passed, the results were out. Takeshi stared at the results, and a vein visibly popped out on his temples.

"What the hell did you do?!" Takeshi snapped, glaring at Shiori, who is sitting on the bed nearby.

Shiori scratched her head, averting eye contact with her cousin.

"Well..." Takeshi raised an eyebrow, obviously angry and irritated.

"I played... a game..." Shiori answered in guilt.

"You _what_?!" Takeshi almost shouted, now rubbing his temples.

"What happened..?" Kuroko asked, witnessing the situation. It was her first time knowing her strong, kind and beautiful sister-like Shiori had an serious injury or something.

"It's wrist sprain grade 2 on both hand and acute tear on her right shoulder!" Takeshi told Kuroko as her expression turned into somewhat, afraid or maybe horror.

"It's not a big deal..." "It's a freaking big deal!" Takeshi scowled at Shiori's statement.

"Don't worry, Tsuki. I'm not weak." Shiori assured Kuroko, as she noticed the expression Kuroko had on.

"It's a permanent effect? When did-" "Yes but it healed, just limited of some movement... About 5 to 4 years ago..." Shiori answered Kuroko's unfinished question.

"Shiori... If this goes on, I might need you to put on a cast for the acute tear." Takeshi sighed.

"No! I won't play again... " Shiori said. "Unless, it's important..." She continued mentally.

"..." Takeshi guessed as he shaked his head. "Tetsuki, watch this crazy Shiori for me, the _poor_ older cousin of hers..." Kuroko nodded.

"Well, I guess some medication for ya, Shiori. Now, Tetsuki, your turn." Takeshi said as Kuroko walked to the x-ray corner.

A few minutes passed, waiting for the results to come out. As soon as it came, Takeshi take a good look of it and sighed in relief.

"Good thing that it didn't worsen a lot but this part is beginning to swell up." Takeshi said, pointing at the image. "I'll have some medication prepared, just don't get any illness or injuries because it's going to worsen your immune system, which is already quite weak, or you can't really survive for the rest of your years without spending your time in a hospital ward..." Takeshi informed sadly.

Kuroko gripped tightly of her skirt, staring down. "Anyways, here, and be careful. Next check-up will be the following month." Takeshi said, handing two different colored plastic bag of medications to Shiori. "Purple one is Shiori's and Blue one is Tetsuki's." Takeshi said.

They left the hospital and headed home soon.

* * *

Me: How's this? ((Sorry for the late update, exams is coming for me...)) I have a poll in my profile... Kaijou or Seirin match first?

Kagami: What!? So that OC is not in her best form but she still beat Aomine?! *surprised*

Me: Yup... *immediate answers*

Aomine: Tched.

Kuroko: *search dictionary* Hypersensitivity Pneumonitis - Hypersensitivity pneumonitis is a disease in which your lungs become inflamed when you breathe in certain dusts to which you are allergic. There is no cure to it.

Me: Well yeah. *deadpanned*

Kise: Nooo! I don't want Kurokocchi to d-mmmfh *mouth covered by me*

Me: Review please.. O.O"" Like I said - I have a poll in my profile... Kaijou or Seirin match first?


	8. Today is Wrong Day

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Today is Wrong Day**

Kuroko ran laps with Aomine, Sakurai and the others, while Shiori watched _her_ players, analyzing their body condition along with Momoi, the manager. Shiori had tripled their training menu, well, except for Kuroko, she doubled her's. Tomorrow is the match, she would not want to lose.

"Shiori..." Imayoshi called out to her twin, as he finished his laps. No reply. "... Shiori..?" He tired again. No response nor reaction, her eye didn't even twitched. Shiori was too focus to barely notice anyone's presence until she saw the court emptied out.

"Done." Yoshinori muttered, as he finished. Next, Aomine and then, Sakurai. The rest and lastly, Kuroko.

"Good work... 10 minute break! Afterwards, Sakurai-kun, do shooting practice with Sho-nii. Susa, practice with Aomine and Kousuke. The rest, mini matches! Kuroko, come with me later." Shiori said as she sat on the bench, enjoying her bottle of green tea. They nodded.

"Shiori-san, are you alright?" Momoi worried. "Well, of course." Shiori eyed Momoi.

"No, you aren't~ Too focus!" Imayoshi interrupted their conversation. "You never reply me just now!" He pouted childishly. He, then walked away, headed to where Kuroko is start flirting with her, causing a Ignite Pass Kai from Kuroko to his stomach.

"..." Speechless. And soon the break ended.

* * *

"Shiori-nee?" Kuroko looked at the slightly paled girl.

"Tomorrow's match. You'll play all 4 quarters... Regardless of how high pace the match is. Unless I sense you need rest, can you do it?" Shiori asked. Kuroko nodded.

"Also, you will support Wakamatsu, Sho-nii and Sakurai-kun. Aomine won't be playing, or so, if I change my mind." Shiori smiled. Kuroko nodded again.

"Now, go practice with Sho-nii and Sakurai-kun, for passing. Ask Kousuke and Aomine here." Shiori added before Kuroko could leave.

After waiting for a few minutes, Aomine and Wakamatsu arrived. "Shiori-san/ Yo, Shiori!" They greeted in unison, much to their dismay, they grunted at each other.

"Now then, Aomine, I have decided not to let you play in the next match and Kousuke, practice more with Kuroko, you'll be one of her temporary light in that match." Shiori announced.

"What?! Why?!" Aomine shouted in surprise, while Wakamatsu sneered at him.

"Because I said so." Shiori deadpanned, leaving Aomine speechless and dissatisfied with the news.

"I might change my mind though... Now, go back to practice! After 30 minutes Sho-nii and Kousuke change practice position!" Shiori added before leaving. No one knows where, though.

* * *

"Imayoshi-san, 30 minutes later, change with me." Wakamatsu informed their captian.

"Awww! I wanna be with Tsuki-chan..." Imayoshi pouted at the news.

"By the way, where's Shiori-nee?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't know..? She left somewhere after talking to us." Wakamatsu said, catching Yoshinori's attention.

"You don't know?" Yoshinori almost snapped. "She had pale face all the moment I see her, and _you_ don't know?" Yoshinori said, going to snapped. They guessed now is the overprotective Yoshinori or maybe he was in a bad mood.

"You and Aomine is the last freaking person in the freaking universe to see and talk to her-" Yoshinori snapped, but did not complete his sentence as Sakurai interrupted, "I'm sorry for interrupting the conversation! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you she had to go somewhere! I'm-" And Sakurai was interrupted by Imayoshi.

"She'd like fresh air, I guess?~" Imayoshi sighed with a fooling-around tone. "Calm down?" He suggested with a sly grin. Everybody just tried to take the advice, can't. So they ended up having verbal war with Yoshinori, while Aomine just slept at the corner, Kuroko reading some books on the bench.

* * *

That verbal war go on for like 40 plus minutes, they haven't stopped.

_Click._ They ignored the sound. _Tap._ They ignored again but Kuroko and Aomine turned to the gym entrance for peek to who entered and straighten up fast like a frighten cat when they identified the figure approaching. _Dum, Dum, Dum..._ Now, they froze as an terrible evil aura took control of the atmosphere, it turned tensed. They turned around like an robot, trying to confirmed who had came back. Yes, it was the devil, Shiori, now had a black figure and red demon eyes, bouncing a basketball in both hands.

"_What were you guys doing._" She said, it wasn't a question, it was an order. All of them gulped, including the non-involved people, Aomine and Kuroko.

"_Do I need to repeat? What. Were. You Guys. Doing._" She repeated slowly in a low and dangerous voice. No one answered. A vein didn't popped, yet her eyes had shown a glint of fury, pure fury.

"_Well, no answers?_" She sneered. "_Then, let's play a game of dodge-ball._" She grinned, the most creepiest out of all she had showed. "_My way..._" She added.

"Shit!" They thought together.

"Umm... Shiori, can't I not... play?" Aomine asked, his voice trembled a little. He shivered when Shiori spared a glance on him.

"_No. Daiki, you slack too._" Shiori said, looking aorund. "Crap! A Akashi-twin!" Aomine thought, shivered again.

"_Tetsuki, just rest a little, I must deal with these **naughty little** kids._" She added, still grinning. Kuroko nodded and thought, "... This no Shiori-nee! It's Shizu-nee! When did she switched the personality..." Then, sighed.

"Hey! Why she doesn't need to! She slack too!" Aomine grunted.

"_Well, just you know, Daiki. How can she practice without anyone helping?_" Shiori asked, her grin changed into a smirk soon. "_Now, line up and face the stage. **Please**._"

"Wait.. I'll explained, Shizu... Anyways, re-" "_No, Shoichi. Now do it._" Shiori, now switch-personality Shizu, said, interrupting her older brother. They all, except Kuroko and Yoshinori, wondered why Imayoshi called Shiori, Shizu, as they lined up.

_Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum..._

"_Start~_" Shiori, no, Shizu sang.

Shizu threw basketballs at full force, despite her injury, and the balls aimed right at their butt, causing them to yelp in pain. These went on about 25 minutes. Her wrist was bleeding, both. Kuroko widen her eyes as she noticed the bleeding wrist. "So she is the cause for Shiori-nee's injury..." Kuroko thought, slightly glared at Shizu.

The players were dead tired and in pain. "... Shizu-nee, tomorrow we have a match..." Kuroko informed.

"_Oh. Well, see you then._" Shizu sang and hummed happily as she exited.

"... Are you guys okay?" Kuroko asked, worried.

"Y-yes..." They sputtered the word, holding their butt.

"Can't you stand?" Kuroko asked, still worried.

"W-what do you th-think?" They sputtered again.

"Guess not. Let's go for treatment in Gin-kun's hospital, especially when tomorrow is the match." Kuroko said, dialing Takeshi's number.

After making an appointment and asked for a van or something to drive this people to the destination, Shiori returned to the gym with both her hands bandaged. Shiori stared at them. She was speechless. Kuroko held Imayoshi up, while the others helped each other, as the van would be here in a few minutes.

Shiori, still staring, gasped, "Wh-at just happened..?" Not that she couldn't remember, she didn't want to believe it was the reality.

"..." They were speechless at Shiori's feared eyes. The just-now-Shiori and the now-Shiori had such a huge difference in just a few minutes passed. So, they made a mind note that they didn't want to anger Shiori ever again.

"Nothing..." Imayoshi broke the silence and laughed it off. "What do you mean by nothing, Sho-nii?! I know, okay! Don't think I'm a fool to not see what 'I' have done!" Shiori shouted, on the verge of breaking down.

"Anyways are you alright?" Imayoshi worried, brother-lovingly mode as he looked at the hands and pointing at those eyes, which had traces of tears. Shiori was crying after doing _those stuff_?!

"Yeah..." Shori said, hiding her hands behind.

The players stared at them and observed Shiori and her hand. It was horrible. Even though it's nicely bandaged, but there were scratches and blood visible. She is not alright and obviously self-hurting. Yoshinori walked towards her limping and then hugged her.

He heard low yet soft mumbling voice from Shiori. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me..' She repeated and repeated. He patted her head and put a soft smile on his face, showing Shiori that he's fine, so don't worry.

* * *

Takeshi arrived as soon as possible along with a big elegant bus. He saw the scene and guessed what happened. He urged them on, and then, he could do some treatment when riding on the bus. The bus is somewhat like a traveler's bus, it had several beds and a toilet with a huge fridge and many more. They settled on the beds with their butt up, cause it hurts to lay them flat against the cushion.

At the same, "Why the hell are thinking, Shiori?! Haven't you learned your lesson on letting Shizu out?!" Takeshi scolded the _poor_ injured girl. They stared at them. The same thought ran through their mind, except Kuroko, "What just happened?"

"I... didn't let her out on purpose..." Shiori explained, averting eye contact with her furious cousin.

"Well what?!" Takeshi shouted.

"... It was Akashi. I met him a while ago..." Shiori looked at Kuroko, then to Aomine. "I played Shogi with him and won... The scary emitting aura from Akashi overwhelmed Shizu's one, so decided to 'come out and _play_'."

"Well, what did ya play?" Takeshi started using the kansai accent.

"..." Shiori blushed immediately, making Imayoshi, Yoshinori and Takeshi twitched and wanted to find out what did they 'play', as it made Shiori's blush. The conversation made them forgot about the pain tingling on their butts.

Yoshinori snapped, "Well, _so what did you guys play_?!"

"... Calm down, even though I can't myself..." Takeshi said, rubbing his temples.

Imayoshi looked about to snap, since he is not grinning or smirking and his eyebrow making a valley. "That's why I hate the guys from 'Generation of Miracles'. Why are those guys even in Tokyo?!" He stated, glaring at Aomine.

Shiori blushed even harder upon hearing their comments. "No! You've got it all wrong!" She defended.

"_Oh really_? Then, _what_?" The three protective guys asked in unison.

"It's really childish that you won't believe it..." Shiori stared down, the blush never got wiped off.

"Just say." They deadpanned.

"Um... Shizu was so angry that lost in that game and she let your anger out on you guys." Shiori added. "The game's opponent isn't Akashi... It's Murasakibara, who just happened to pass by..." Shiori chuckled, remembering it.

"And the game is?" They stared at Shiori with the 'jii~' sound.

"... Stuffing the marshmallow into the mouth and see has the most..." Shiori said, blushing even harder, and mentally counted '3... 2... 1...' and they all burst into laughter, including Kuroko.

"That's a really good one.." Aomine said, holding his stomach.

"Told you!" Shiori protested as held her hands up, under her chin.

"Anyways... Stop laughing... I'll give you guys cream to apply on the butt." Takeshi said, wiping the single tear that leaked out of his eyes, due to heavy laughing. He took several cream and passed it to them, then guided both girls to the second floor while they rubbed the cream onto their swollen butt.

"Shiori! Here!" Takeshi said, pushing a cast onto her arm where the acute tear is and bandaged both swollen red wrists with some special cream.

"... Sorry" Shiori apologized. "Don't take off until next week." He ordered immediately.

"Yes." Shiori said in defeat as Takeshi walked down to the first floor.

"Tomorrow... Gin-kun's going to watch the match..." Kuroko announced to Shiori.

Shiori gasped at the new. She don't want the doctor to be there but wanted him to be there if accidents happened. Shiori sighed.

"Shiori-nee... When did Shizu-nee changed?" Kuroko asked with usual face and the question had caught Shiori off guard.

"Since _that_ day..." Shiori mumbled, as her eyes showed sad and distant. Kuroko stared at Shiori worried.

"Anyways! Don't worry~" She laughed off, clearing up the tense atmosphere, walking back down.

"Guys, butts done?" Shiori asked and the guys looked awkwardly at her. They nodded.

Shiori huffed a big breath in, then out, and apologized while bowing a nice 90 degrees bow. When she looked up, the guys had decided to be dramatically touched, using tissues to wipe the faked tears. That made Shiori sweat-dropped.

_Click._ Kuroko chuckled. They didn't knew that Kuroko was the one who always take photos. Usually, it's for threatening, especially the 'Shizu's Dodge-ball game', but this was for memory. She stared at her camera, full of photos, even at Teikou.

"Success." Kuroko whispered softly to herself.

* * *

Me: How is it and ((Kaijou - 4 {one review} , Seirin - 0))[Check out the poll and vote before I post the next chapter, which is the match~]

Aomine: What the hell, woman?! Why do you always side Tetsu!

Me: *innocent* I didn't...

Wakamatsu: ...

Me: Oh hi... and bye? *sees Wakamatsu walks away*

Kuroko: She didn't... She is planning to hurt me... *faked tears, acting like Kise*

Me: Futile! *sticks tongue out*

Murasakibara: *eats Shiori-chin's masrhmallow packet*

Akashi: I lost in Shogi? Can you explain that, Shiroi..?

Me: Oh no lol *innocent* *walks beside Atsushi*

Murasakibara: *continue eating*

Akashi: ...

Me: Please spare me a review or vote on the poll for Kaijou or Seirin! ;D ((Seems like majority Kaijou)) *runs for my life*


	9. Kaijou vs Touou

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Kaijou vs Touou**

**[4 - 1, in Kaijou's favor]**

The day had arrived. Shiori, with a cast around her arm, hanging around the neck, leading Touou basketball regulars, heading to Kaijou's gym, with the cousin doctor, Takeshi Gin. They entered the gym, earning stares from Kaijou's players. The blonde model was the first one who broke the silence.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise exclaimed, running towards Kuroko, who is now wearing a wig. However he stopped at the sight of Shiori with an arm cast around her neck.

"S-sh-shioricchi?!" Kise stuttered.

"What?" Shiori glared at the blonde, obviously she wasn't in one of her best mood.

Kise shook his head vigorously. "Good." Shiori stated, walking over to greet Kaijou coach, Takeuchi Genta.

Unfortunately for Takeuchi, Shiori was on her bad mood.

"What? Where's your coach?" Takeuchi asked, expecting to see Touou _real_ coach, Katsunori Harasawa.

"..." Shiori stared at the fat man. "I'm sorry. He isn't here today..." Shiori said.

"I am one of his assistant, Imayoshi Shiori." Shiori added, smiling unnaturally. Takeuchi gave a quick glance at the 'injured' girl, the name sounded familiar.

"Tch" Takeuchi grunted. Shiori's aura grew darker.

"Very well then, are we starting?" Shiori asked, glancing at the Kaijou's players, who are still practicing.

"Yeah sure." Takeuchi said, looking lazily. "... Half..Court?" Shiori stated, staring darkly at the fat coach.

"It's a warm-up match." Takeuchi explained lazily. This time, Shiori's aura turned to the deepest. Half court is fine, but the board already past the expiration date.

"No one shall underestimate my players." Shiori thought, turning away.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Where's Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

"He won't be here. Shiori-nee gave him extra practice." Kuroko stared.

"Ehhh?!" He whined, starting to walk away to put on his uniform and already did, until...

"Hm.. Why are you putting on your uniform?" Takeuchi asked. "Kise, you won't play." He added.

"Eh?" Kise stared.

"Even in our school, that gathers aces from all the middle schools. You're on a completely different level." Takeuchi said.

"Wait, Coach, stop saying things like that, seriously." Kise stated halfheartedly, raising his hand up and pressing the air.

"It's already unfair as it is with just the other regulars play..." Takeuhi added. "If you play too, it won't be a match."

"Wait... What if Aominecchi plays..?" Kise thought.

Their conversation are heard by Shiori only and her players saw Kise running this way.

Kise told them and apologized, "Sorry, I'm seriously sorry! It's alright, i'll still be on the bench!"

Her players just stared at him. "We don't even care if we match with you or not..." They thought, "Just that half court and board that past expiration date is just too much." They slightly glared at Kaijou's coach.

"If you just knock this guy off his pedestal, I'll probably play! Sorry if that sounds selfish..." Kise said, pointing at his coach.

"Hmm.." Shiori stared.

"Touou, I'll show you the locker room!" Takeuchi shouted and they followed.

Shiori continued to stare at the coach. "I don't think a warm-up match is possible cause I won't be holding back." Shiori muttered, enough to let the fat coach hear.

"What?" Takeuchi glared as Shiori smirked.

"Well then, we'll start. The practice match between Touou High and Kaijou High!" Someone announce as soon as they were out of the locker room.

"Well, aren't they-" "Shut up, Gin!" Shiori shot Takeshi, who had been standing for minutes, against the wall, narrowed his eyes.

Imayoshi marked their captain, Kasamatsu Yukio.i Kobori Kouji, their center, marked Wakamatsu. Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, their power foward marked Sakurai. Then, Moriyama Yoshitaka marked Kuroko, which always lost sight of Kuroko. Yoshinori caught the ball then passed it to Kuroko, who made a beautiful pass to Wakamatsu and he dunked it, scoring the first point and holding the rusted rim in his hand. Shiori stared at Wakamatsu. Takeuchi gasped at the scene.

"Well, full court?" Shiori asked, smirking as Takeuchi grunted and had no choice but to do it.

Shiori walked towards Wakamatsu, brimming with an unusual smile, she tip-toed to his ear and whispered, "You do know we need to pay for that right?"

Shiori, than walked away and sat on the bench. Wakamatsu gulped at her voice. Kise was put into the match after the court was changed.

"That was a good one!" Kise laughed off, yet to earn a butt kick from Kasamatsu.

"Idiot" Kasamatsu said.

"Senpai, that's mean!" Kise whined.

Imayoshi still marking Kasamatsu while Yoshinori marked Kise. This time Kise caught the ball and returned the dunk, that Wakamatsu used, with a much more stronger and faster dunk.

"Momoi, did you tell them?" Shiori asked, observing the match. Momoi nodded.

The match was going rather high pace, and Shiori expected it, 34 - 39, in Touou's favor and the first quarter just ended.

"Tsuki, can go on?" Shiori asked, staring worriedly at the paled girl. Kuroko nodded.

Kise had a kind of pissed face on, he didn't believe he would lose without even Aomine on the team playing. He refused to believe it. He glared.

"I won't lose. Not even to Kurokocchi!" Kise swore.

"He isn't even playing with his team. It's solo..." Shiori thought, staring at the blonde.

The second quarter just started. Sakurai caught the ball and shot a three pointer, scoring the first point in the second quarter, weirdly apologizing. The ball was quickly threw towards Kise and he dribbled toward Touou's rim, aiming for the dunk. Wakamatsu wanted to steal it but failed to do it when Kise threw the ball and change it to the other hand. However, Kuroko was nearby and steal it by slapping it out of his hand. Kise glared at her. The ball got to Yoshinori and he dunked it into the rim. The match went on and both teams wouldn't give in.

Shiori continued to stare at Kise. Kise stared at the time, second quarter was going to end in 5 seconds and the score now is 41 - 51, in Touou's favor. Shiori noticed his wrath and Kuroko just behind him.

"Wait! Stop!" Shiori shouted, yet it was too late. Kise swung his hand back and accidentally hit Kuroko with a huge impact.

Kuroko held both hands to her eye. Shiori ran towards her, as well as Imayoshi, Takeshi and Sakurai.

"Kuroko-chan! Are you alright?" Sakurai asked with a super worried face. "Tetsuki!" Imayoshi hugged her shoulders as Kuroko looked like she's going to fall any moment. Kuroko stared at them.

"Kise." Shiori stared. "Go cool yourself down with this." Shiori said, passing him a mineral water bottle.

Kise's face was in horror. He had hurt Kuroko, his crush. He didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident.

"I... I di-" "I know. Now cool yourself." Shiori said, interrupting Kise.

At the same time, Takeshi asked Imayoshi to set Kuroko down by the bench. He applied medicine on the bleeding area and bandage it. He checked her pulse and chest for assurance.

"Good that it didn't greatly affect your lungs, but you might feel stuffy." Takeshi said, taking some pills out.

Kuroko had a frown on her face, she didn't want to fall ill any moment and knew that it wasn't Kise's fault. But, she couldn't help but dislike Kise now. Kuroko took the pills and laid down to avoid any blood to clot.

While Takeshi was distracted with Kuroko, Shiori took off her cast and went to the locker room and change into an uniform, Touou 4, same as Imayoshi.

"Resume!" Shiori shouted.

"What? A girl's going to play?" Someone mumbled.

"Wasn't that the coach with the cast? Can she even play?" Another mumbled.

Takeshi heard it, and shouted, "Wait! Shiori, what are you doing?!"

"Playing. It's fine don't worry..." Shiori smiled softly.

* * *

"Alright! Third quarter starts!" Someone announced.

Imayoshi marked Kasamatsu while Kise was marked by Yoshinori. Sakurai marked by Hayakawa. Wakamatsu marked by Kobori. Shiori marked by Moriyama and Yoshinori seemed to be displeased. Kise caught the ball and going to make a dunk, then the same skill is used, the ball disappeared. Everyone's attention led to Kise, except for Takeshi, Imayoshi and Yoshinori, as they fell silent.

"Eh." Kise's eyes widen in disbelief, not only him, but his teammates too. The next thing they heard was the ball bouncing on the ground, as it dropped from the Kaijou's rim, 41 - 53. Now, the attention went to Shiori, who was walking towards her before position.

"Eh. Wh-" Moriyama's eyes widen too, he couldn't have missed the part where the girl stopped the ball. "But how? Kise and her distance is too damm far.." Moriyama thought, putting his hand on his chin.

"Not marking anymore?" Shiori sneered, she was standing in a different pose, facing another direction. Moriyama walked towards her and marked her again. Kise glared at Shiori.

"What did she do..." Kise thought. "Nothing you won't understand." Imayoshi told Kise as he walked past him, smirking.

Takeshi stared at her teal-lavender hair cousin. " 4-5 is her limit to use that skill. Luckily her leg don't wear out fast." Takeshi thought, worrying. "But that pose, is the other one, 1 is her limit." Takeshi narrowed his eyes, focusing on Shiori.

"Gin-kun." Kuroko said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kuroko sat up on the bench, watching the match. "What will happened to Shiori if her injuries worsen?" Kuroko asked, as Takeshi fell silent.

"I see..." Kuroko closed her eyes to calm herself. "I see..." She repeated.

At the same time, Wakamatsu caught the ball and aim for a dunk but unfortunately stopped by Kise. They were pushing, and obviously Kise had more power and almost slapped the ball out his hand. Until suddenly, their movements stopped. The ball dropped and they fell to the floor.

"What is this..." Kise and Wakamatsu thought, as they felt chills running their back, no even more than chills. The others players, only in the court, were frozen, rooted to the floor. Shiori 'walked' over and picked the ball up, walked to three-pointer line, threw it and it went through the rim, scoring the point. That was went everything went back to 'normal'. They stared at the time, it barely even passed 10 seconds?!

"What the hell just happened?! They didn't even moved and the ball went in our rim?!" Takeuchi grunted mentally, totally frustrated at the score.

"No one gets away, underestimating my players." Shiori whispered darkly, yet smiling. Moriyama shivered.

Kasamatsu caught the ball and make a quick turn to escape Imayoshi and threw a three-pointer shoot, 44 - 56.

"Shiori stop!" Takeshi shouted, but to earn glares from Shiori.

"Wait... Just a few more minutes..." Shiori said with hint of tiredness, yet full of authority.

"But-" "Shut up... I know my limits" Shiori interrupted as she glanced at her hand.

This time, Shiori used the second skill that was revealed. No one in the court moved. No, there's slight movement from Kise, Kasamatsu and Hayakawa, Imayoshi, Yoshinori and Wakamatsu. But it was slow. Shiori 'walked' towards the ball and dunked it multiple times. Kaijou was speechless but they wouldn't give up as they are regaining more speed as Shiori 'walked' and dunked the ball. The score now is 44 - 76. They regained their 'freedom' to move when Shiori dunked the ball as the time was the end of the third quarter.

"What did you do?!" Kise said loudly, not shouting but loud.

Shiori stared at Kise with dull eyes, it was lifeless. That make Kise's eyes widen in horror, she wasn't concious anymore after that 'last' dunk. Takeshi immediately ran to Shiori, as well as Yoshinori, Imayoshi and Kuroko.

"Sh-shioricchi?!" Kise squeaked.

"I did something, you people cannot comprehend." Shiori stated in a monotone voice, duller than Kuroko's. She smiled, as tears formed at the corner of her dull eyes.

Takeshi took her hand and checked the pulse. It was weak, yet she wouldn't want to seat down. Shiori kept smiling like a fool, tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her checks.

"Beyond Repair." Takeshi said, inspecting her arm. Everyone stared at him.

"That was her second skill. She had large amount of stamina and great amount of speed for a _normal_ girl should have. All her skill had a limit of 20 times per day. However, ever since she got that acute tear on her shoulder, her stamina decreased greatly and her body no longer can match with her speed. Therefore, the skill 'Beyond Repair' reduced to 1 time, and 1 time means 1 shoot." Takeshi explained.

"Tetsuki, Shoichi, Susa." Shiori said.

"Y-yes?!" The said people replied in unison.

"Continue..." Shiori said, finally her body gave up and fell unconscious to the floor.

Fortunately, Yoshinori had caught her before she could.

"I believed you understand what she meant." Takeshi said to the said people.

They nodded with a reluctant face but they were eager towin the match for Shiori's sake. Takeshi carried her away to his car and drove her to his hospital.

The fourth quarter started soon. Kise caught the ball and dunked it several times, same goes to Wakamatsu. Kuroko and Imayoshi teamed up as a duo against Kise when he went into zone in the middle. Sakurai shot several three-pointer too. Kasamatsu had made some dunks and Hayakawa made some dunks too.

However, Touou still won with 97 - 129. They were happy and worried about the coach at the same time. Kise cried but stopped as he earned some kicks from his captain.

When they were about to leave, Kaijou's coach called out to them. "Said hi to your coach for me and... An autograph from S-shiori-kun." Takeuchi stuttered a bit. He was very frustrated yet amazed to see a famous athlete in his school, _playing_.

"Sure." Imayoshi said, smiling.

* * *

Kise washed his face from the tap.

"So you lost?" A familiar voice asked.

Kise looked up to confirm if he was correct and he was. It was Midorima, holding his lucky item.

"So you watched." Kise said. "Kurokocchi had gone stronger with a few lights."

"Today says that Genimi had the worst luck, Kise should have lucky item though." Midorima stated. "Same goes to Shiori." Midorima added.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I did something, you people cannot comprehend." Shiori stated in a monotone voice, duller than Kuroko's. She smiled, as tears formed at the corner of her dull eyes._

_The raven hair guy took her hand and checked the pulse. She didn't want to seat down. Shiori kept smiling like a fool, tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her checks._

_"Beyond Repair." The raven doctor, Midorima supposed, said, inspecting her arm._

_Midorima stared at her shoulder and eyes widen in disbelief. He stared back to her eyes._

**_"Good child. Good child..." A woman with green hair, lime color dull eyes said warmly but turn cold soon, as she patted a younger version of Midorima's head._**

**_"I'll be fine now." The woman smiled, not moving._**

**_"Mother?" Young Midorima peeked up, touching his mother's hand. It was cold, there's no warmth._**

**_"Mother! Wake up!" Young Midorima screamed. That alarmed the maids, as they rushed in, pulling him away from his mother. _**

_Midorima knew that his mother was dead. He always knew, but she was still sleeping on his father's hospital's bed, never woke up since then. It was unknown cause and there's no cure._

_Shiori had just reminded him of his mother. He panicked soon, he was no use in handling 'this' kind of situation._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Don't you want to talk to Kuroko?" Kise asked, smirking.

Midorima was caught off guard and blushed sightly, but regained his usual composure soon.

"N-not really..." Midorima stuttered, as he turned and catch a glimpse of people and Kuroko was in that group of people, running to a van.

"Which hospital did Shiori go to?" Midorima asked out of the blue.

"Takeshi Gin's hospital, was it?" Kise rubbed his head. Midorima gasped.

"What?! That prodigy doctor?! It's hard to get appointment there, but it accepts lots, even poor. It's a good hospital." Midorima praised, which made Kise sweat-dropped.

"Shall we, Midorimacchi?" Kise grinned as he suggested.

"I guess it won't hurt to go." Midorima said, pushing his glasses up.

"Wait a minute! I'll get my stuff." Kise said, as he disappeared into the gym.

"Shin-chan! How can you leave me there!" A ravenette whined, abandoned the rickshaw on the side.

"Guah-Takao?!" Midorima gasped at the ravenette, revealed to be Kazunari Takao.

"Shin-chan?" Kise held his laughter, staring at Takao and behind Kise was Kasamatsu, who offered to visit Shiori.

"Who is that, Kise?" Midorima asked, gesturing behind.

"It's Senpai!" Kise exclaimed, earning random punches on the head. "Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu introduced.

"Kazunari Takao~" Takao sang lively.

"Let's go then~" Kise said happily, forgetting that he lost.

The three nodded and went to get a cab, and so they went to Takeshi's hospital.

* * *

Me: How is it..? ((Did I mention I sucked at writing matches without much reference...))

Takao: Yay!~ Shi-chan got me into the scene!~

Me: How could I not~ Shin-chan too lol~

Midorima: *agitated* What did you *calms down* just call me..?

Me: Shi~n-chan~ *smirking*

Kuroko: Is Shiori-chan going to be alright? *worried*

Me: No *deadpanned*

Kagami: Why did you let the OC's injury worsen?! Tch. *whispers* Now she can't play in Seirin..

Me: Seriously? Basketball idiot, just like Ahomine, Bakagami. *sticks tongue out*

Kagami and Aomine: What did you say?!

Me: so scary~ *runs away, teasing them*

Kuroko: *nodding, agreeing with me* Bakagami, Ahomine. *holding back laughter*

Aomine and Kagami: What?! *turns to Kuroko*

Kuroko: Nothing *walks away using misdirection*

Me: Hush now! Anyways review, ok? *smiles*


	10. Wrong to Worst

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Wrong to Worst**

******Warning : Bad bad language...  
**

"Gin... How's my arm..?" Shiori asked, turning her head to the curtains that covered the glass window.

"It seems you have severely wounded your shoulder muscle..." Takeshi paused. "Your arm is... No longer have the strength to hold... Something as simple as... A cup..." Takeshi bit his lips. "You leg's muscle are wounded too, not severely. You'll need to rest your legs for 2 weeks at least, for full recovery." Takeshi informed.

Shiori stared at the curtain and apologized, "Sorry Gin. I want to be alone..."

Takeshi nodded and exited the room. Once, Takeshi was outside, strolling to his office, he sighed, "Why did she have to do that, pushing her limits..?"

"Gin-kun/Takeshi-san/Gin/Doctor!" The players voiced, loud but not shouting.

"Volume down!" Takeshi whispered angrily. "It's still a hospital you know!"

The players apologized and Kuroko asked, "How is Shiori-nee?"

"... She wants to be alone..." Takeshi answered.

"Her arm?" Kuroko asked again.

"... It's... useless... I've tried my best..." Takeshi said with a hint of guilt. "Her legs are affected a little.

"... Then again, I'm surprise that I'm not surprise..." Kuroko said, and the rest nodded their heads.

"I mean like we did see before her hand bleed like shit... And just now that scene..." One of the 3rd years muttered.

"I know right..." Another whispered, but since the hospital is quiet, therefore it is audible.

"Can we request for a visit?" Yoshinori asked.

"You can try..." Takeshi said, glancing worriedly to the door at the end of this corridor. Yoshinori nodded.

They walked to that door, labeled 'Imayoshi Shiori' at the side. Kuroko knocked the door, "It's me, Tetsuki..."

"..." No reply and Kuroko, along with Imayoshi and Yoshinori, was getting worried.

"Shiori? I'm coming in..." Imayoshi said, as he entered the room first, then Kuroko, followed by Yoshinori and the rest.

The room was empty. No trace of Shiori. They stared dumbfounded, before a nurse broke the silence.

"Are you here to visit the patient here?" The blonde nurse asked, entering the room, replacing the towel.

"Yes, where did she go?" Imayoshi asked.

"The patient just left a moment ago." The blonde nurse informed, exiting the room.

"What?!" They almost squeaked. They stared at each other, earning the let's-go-find-her look.

* * *

Shiori glanced at her arm, then asked, "Can I try to push the wheelchair myself..?" The nurse nodded.

Shiori slowly placed both hands on the wheels. She slowly raised her arm power, started pushing it forward, yet she couldn't. She sighed but she would not regret what did.

"Let's return to the ward..." Shiori said. She would not give up on gaining back some random strength.

* * *

"Shiori?" Imayoshi shouted, not very loud as he looked around.

"Shiori!" A familiar voice called out, and had caught the attention of both Imayoshi and Shiori.

Shiori turned and caught sight of a raven hair with model look guy. "Shion-nii..." Shiori mumbled with hint of fear as eyes widen in disbelief.

"Shion?!" Imayoshi exclaimed, eyes widen in disbelief too. "Why are here?!"

"Ah... Shoichi..." The raven hair, model look guy, Shion said in a reluctant tone. "I heard Shiori got into Gin's hospital, so I..."

"So you came to see her?!" Imayoshi continued angrily. "Didn't I tell you to stayed away from her?! What do you want to do, r-" "Shut up, Sho-nii..." Shiori shouted, eyes filled with pain.

Imayoshi looked down and apologized at the sight of Shiori's pained eyes. Shion stared at Shiori, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..."

That did it. Shiori snapped at that sentence. "_You didn't mean it..?_" Shiori, no, Shizu said. "_Then what was that?! A game? An act? Fucking fun?_"

"Oh shit! It's Shizu..." The thought went through both Shion and Imayoshi's mind.

"I mean..." Shion was lost of words, he could not handle situations with Shizu, because that day was the same too.

"_You mean..?_" Shizu narrowed her eyes. Silence. "_What a waste of my time..._" Shizu sighed.

Shizu stood up, she actually forced that body condition to walk. She walked back to her room, fast. The nurse was shock about that, she wanted to stopped Shizu but didn't dare to talk because of her intimidating aura.

As soon as Shizu got back to the ward, she collapsed. "Sorry... Shiori..." Shizu said, immediately changed back.

Shiori blinked, once. Twice, thrice. "Shit! It hurt..." Shiori mentally cursed as she rubbed her ankles, then her knees.

"Shiori-nee..?" Kuroko said, as she pushed open the ward's door. "Thank god..." Kuroko sighed in relief.

"Anyway.. Let me help you up..." Kuroko said, walking to Shiori, who was sitting on the floor, looking helpless. She helped Shiori up to the bed.

"You guys came?" Shiori asked, curious about why were they worried.

"Yeah.. We were worried since you were gone... We thought..." Kuroko said, slightly showing her anxiousness.

"You thought I would randomly think and die?" Shiori sighed. "Tsuki, is your strong sister that weak..? I wasn't that kind of person... Gosh..." Shiori frowned a little but chuckled a little at Kuroko's worn-out body.

"My, my... Go have yourself wash up..." Shiori chuckled even more as she pointed to the toilet. Kuroko nodded, and headed to the pointed room.

* * *

"Shion... Stay away from Shiori! I thought you wanted her to be happy?!" Imayoshi slightly snapped.

"Yeah... But still I l-" "You have no right to say that word to her! You don't deserve it, plus Shiori is happy with Susa now..." Imayoshi interrupted Shion.

"Susa? Her boyfriend?" Shion asked. "Duh" was Imayoshi's answer.

"Great, who the fuck he thinks he is, to have Shiori!" Shion mentally cursed Yoshinori.

"So, stop it... Seriously... You and your fucking brother." Imayoshi snapped, but it was noticeable on his features, but his language was.

"What's this got to do with Shougo?!" Shion asked, slightly furious.

"Beats me! Ask him!" Imayoshi said as he glared, then walked away, heading to Shiori's ward. "Gosh, I almost forgot about Haizaki being in the list too..." Imayoshi thought, sighing as he rubbed his temple.

At the same time, Haizaki in his apartment, sneezed twice. Yoshinori also sneezed, but once.

* * *

'Yes. I found Shiori-nee... Head back to her ward.' Kuroko typed and sent to her team members, who came along with her.

"So how's the match?" Shiori asked, grinning. Kuroko raised her hand and pushed her thumb out.

"Yay~ Victory~" Shiori laughed off in a silly way, as she formed a V-shaped on her stick out hand but groaned in pain soon.

"Be careful..." Kuroko warned, rubbing a wet cloth on Shiori's arm.

"You shouldn't forced yourself..." Kuroko said, suddenly her vision blurred. She held her hands up, rubbing her temples.

"Tsuki!" Shiori almost screamed, but didn't. She used her 'useless' arm and held Kuroko, not letting her to fall.

"Shiori-nee, I'm fine..." Kuroko said weakly, not convincing at all.

Soon, Kuroko gave up and fell in front, on Shiori's leg, thanks to Shiori holding. Shiori groaned in pain but didn't care. "Tsuki! Tsuki! Someone!" Shiori didn't screamed but she panicked as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

"They said It was room 1110 at level 10 in this block, block U~" Kise reminded.

"It should be around that corridor." Midorima pointed in front.

"Yup yup!~" Takao said excitedly.

The four walked closer to the last room, they heard a familiar voice crying out 'Tsuki! Tsuki!'. They stared each other and gulped.

"Wait! Something's wrong!" Kasamatsu pointed out as he rushed to open the door.

Kasamatsu saw a crying Shiori and a fainted or sleeping Kuroko. Imayoshi walked in later, along with the rest.

"Help... Help Tsuki..." Shiori sobbed softly, then suddenly stopped and fainted.

Yoshinori rushed to Shiori, panicked and shouted, "Shiori!"

Imayoshi held Kuroko up in bridal style and rushed out to Takeshi's office, along with Sakurai and Kise. Midorima rushed forward to Shiori, checking her pulse. Takao stared in surprise. Kasamatsu nearly panicked but kept cool, while Wakamatsu gasped.

"Shiori-san!" Wakamatsu almost shouted, worrying about the said girl.

"Shush! She just fainted of over-stress and tiredness." Midorima stated, leaving the touch of Shiori's skin.

"Really?" Yoshinori asked in a worried tone yet relieved at the nod Midorima gave. "Thank God..." Yoshinori sighed of relief and placed her back into the bed.

"Saa, you guys should go home too~" Takao shooed the team out. "Wait..!" Wakamatsu wanted to say something but got stopped by Takao, who closed the door. Disappointed, Wakamatsu and the rest went home.

"Shin-chan~ So cool~" Takao teased the green hair man. Midorima twitched an eye.

"Say my thanks and apologies to Imayoshi... I should go too..." Kasamatsu told Yoshinori as he rubbed his head, and turned around to leave.

"We need to go too... Takao! Come one, let's go!" Midorima said, grabbing Takao's hand, forcing him out.

"Wait..!" Yoshinori stuttered and rushed over to Midorima. "Thanks..." Yoshinori said, softening a smile.

Midorima blushed, not noticeable but seen by Takao, who now had a sly grin.

* * *

"Gin!" Imayoshi busted in Takeshi's office, along with Sakurai and Kise.

"Y-yes?!" Takeshi stuttered, as he jumped a little as the sudden sight of three figures.

"Tetsuki. Tetsuki, she!" Imayoshi, still panicking, said.

Takeshi calmed down about to be mad, but at the sight of Kuroko's paled composure, he turned serious.

"Put her down. I'll do a check-up! Quick." Takeshi ordered, getting out of his seat.

Imayoshi placed her down, kept staring at Kuroko like if you don't, she'll disappear in a flash. Takeshi checked her pulse, it was weak. He used his stethoscope and placed it around her chest to check for more details. He then took latest thermometer to check her temperature, 30.8 degree celsius. Too low and cold.

"What happened?" Takeshi asked seriously.

"I don't know... I found her like this when I went back to Shiori's ward..." Imayoshi answered. "Wait." Imayoshi paused. "We split up to find Shiori... And maybe..." Imayoshi paused again.

"She might have ran somewhere isolated and very cold... She might have thought Shiori was there, since Shiori likes cold places." Takeshi continued. "But then again, where the hell would a hospital had this kind of places..." Takeshi pasued as he thought of something. Same to Imayoshi, who made eye contact. "That room..." They sighed in unison.

"I need to ask some nurse to help me in these... Whether or not, she'll stop playing basketball for now until I say it's stable." Takeshi said, walked over to his desk and made an emergency call.

"Great, now what to do... Three more weeks and Seirin's match is coming... Shiori won't be happy..." Imayoshi sighed mentally.

Kise and Sakurai had been completely ignored by the two worried person.

"Hey Sakuraicchi... Where are we here.." Kise said, sounding sad as dark clouds hanged over both heads.

"I don't know..." Sakurai said, pulling Kise out of the office.

Click. Imayoshi and Takeshi turned their heads to the door. No one. They shivered and thought, "I don't think so..."

* * *

"Shin-chan~ You're gay!" Takao concluded, as they sat the same cab.

"Wh-what?!" Midorima almost shouted.

"You're not? But you blushed!" Takao teased, laughing.

"No! I-I just..." "Gay" Takao said, finishing Midorima's sentence. "Right." Midorima said, without thinking.

"Wait! No!" Midorima hurried defended as he realized what he and Takao just said. Takao chuckled loudly.

"Why you!" Midorima started tickling Takao, who continued to laugh.

That cab was literally jumping, while driving. Poor driver...

* * *

Me: How's this? ((Question: Should Kuroko be allowed to play in Seirin match or not?)) Please leave your answer in the review or pm~

Kagami: What the hell, women?! Why you let her arm-

Me: Why can't I? *deadpanned*

Aomine: Shit. What about that contest about me and Shiori?

Me: Who knows? Maybe? No? Yes? *teasing mode*

Kuroko: What is gonna happen to me..?

Me: Beats me? *still in teasing mode*

Midorima: I'm no gay!

Me: Yeah right. *still in teasing mode*

Midorima: Why you! *tickles me*

Me: Stop that-Wa *laughing*

Kuroko: Who's Shion? And He's related to Haizaki-kun?

Me: Yeah. I won't tell you... Until next-Stop that! *furious*

Midorima: Oh no! *almost squeaked*

Me: Until next time~ Leave a review or pm for that question about should Kuroko play in Seirin match or not... *smiles darkly* Now come here Shi~n-chan~ *closes in on Midorima*


	11. Date is both Fun and Scary

Summary : Momoi saw Kuroko in a dress along the street and Kuroko is holding another guy's hand, the next thing she saw Kuroko kissing the guy. She decided to tell the GoM, as she realized that the guy who was with Kuroko is their next opponent in Winter's Cup. AU. This is set in Teiko middle school, third year. GenderBlend. (Sumary suckz)

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Date is both Fun and Scary~**

Kuroko blinked several times to get a clear vision of where she was, last thing she remember was Shiori sobbing her name and then, all black. Kuroko looked around, it was a new ward, and caught sight of a raven hair sleeping with his glasses. It's Imayoshi. Kuroko sat up, smiled at dashing face, sleeping peacefully. Without waking him up, she moved her hand and removed the breathing mask.

Kuroko was fine for now, but she bet that Takeshi would not believe and insist to do another check-up. She did not take her eyes off the sleeping man. She raised her hands and caressed his cheek. So tender, and Kuroko started poking those cheek, making Imayoshi flinched. She chuckled softly at the reaction she got. Continue poking, Imayoshi frowned a little, raised his hand and rubbed his cheek, then returned to a peaceful look.

"Cute..!" Kuroko thought, as she blushed like a red tomato and stop poking his cheek too.

Kuroko wanted to get up for a wash on the face but panicked since she didn't want to wake her cute 'little' boyfriend. Okay, panicking with her straight blushing face is something way too cute for anyone to handle. She was lost in thoughts, little did she know, Imayoshi had been woken up by the stop poking action.

"Tsuki-chan, so cute~" Imayoshi commented as he hugged the said girl's waist. The said girl almost jumped but didn't. She didn't have the shocked face on, but the blushing disappeared.

"Good morning" Kuroko almost deadpanned.

"Good morning~" Imayoshi greeted in a playful tone as he raised his head from her waist.

Kuroko got off the bed and washed herself up. "Can we ditch hospital?" Kuroko suggested, and it was rare.

"Sure thing~" Imayoshi beamed happily and wrote 'We will be back soon! -Shiochi, Tetsuki' on a piece of paper and left it on the desk.

"Here's some clothes~" Imayoshi said, handed Kuroko a plastic bag.

"When did you get this?" was what Kuroko wanted to ask but never mind. She went into the bathroom and again and changed out of her patient outfit to a teal color tight top and a black miniskirt.

"Footwear's here~" Imayoshi sang and passed her a pair of pink color, glass high heels, Kuroko was use to high heels, but then again not. Kuroko put on the pink glass high heels.

Imayoshi whistled and complemented her a beauty, and indeed one. Kuroko just blushed not noticeable. She held Imayoshi's hand and left the hospital through the back door. As soon as they got into the cab, "So where are we going?" Kuroko asked.

"The amusement park~" Imayoshi answered. "The amusement park?" She thought.

"Never gone before." Kuroko deadpanned out her thoughts which made Imayoshi chuckled.

"Then let's go~" Imayoshi sang happily.

* * *

Moments later, they reached the amusement park. It was pack with mountains of people. They went to get a candy floss.

"2 please!" Imayoshi ordered and handed the vender money.

"There you go." The vender said sweetly as she handed 2 different colored candy floss to him.

"Tsuki-chan, here~" Imayoshi said, passing the pink candy floss to Kuroko.

Kuroko took it and started eating it in small bites, along with Imayoshi.

* * *

"Well... What do we have here?" A certain red hair with mismatched eyes, Akashi Seijuurou, stated.

Akashi crushed the paper that was left on the desk after reading it. The crushing sound made the 'Generation of Miracles', except for Murasakibara who was munching the chips, flinched.

"What did he do?!" They, again except for Murasakibara, thought, as they also read the paper.

"Let's have a visit to the amusement park, shall we?" Akashi said dangerously.

The rest nodded with fear, except for Murasakibara, who nodded in excitement at the thought of the sweets and snacks in the amusement park and that maybe he could find 'his Kuro-chin' there.

* * *

Imayoshi shivered for some reasons. "I guess _they_ are going to make a move..." Imayoshi thought, smirking.

"Haunted house?" Imayoshi said, holding Kuroko's hand.

"Y-yes..." Kuroko slightly stuttered.

The couple headed the haunted house, still eating their candy floss. Once they entered, their surrounding filled with utter darkness with dim flashing of color lights, making Kuroko gripping Imayoshi's hand tighter. And that make Imayoshi smirked even more. The first obstacle they encountered was a skeleton string puppet dropping down from the ceiling.

"Kya!" Kuroko squeaked, raised his left hand up, right hand griping Imayoshi even tighter than just, and pushed for an Ignite Pass Kai with her candy floss. There goes the skeleton flying away with her unfinished candy floss, the person controlling the skeleton shivered and Imayoshi just sweat-dropped.

"Opps..." Kuroko realized what she did and apologized to... Particularly no one.

Next, was another skeleton puppet, but this time, it popped out of the well, making Kuroko squeaked. She didn't Ignite Pass Kai the puppet, instead she clung both hands onto Imayoshi's arms and hugged it towards her chest. And they moved on. Random spiders, vampires and stuff just kept popping out, making people scream.

The last obstacle was the scariest towards Kuroko; Two doll with bloody eyes, broken arms, singing 'London Bridge is falling down' creepily, waiting for for them at the exit.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down... London bridge is falling down... My fair lady..." The dolls sang, adding high laughter at the end.

Kuroko jumped, stopped, faced towards Imayoshi's chest and used both hands to cover her ears. "Now this is out of hand..." Imayoshi thought, hugging Kuroko with one hand and leading her outside, repeating, "It's alright..."

Once they were outside, Kuroko swore to herself not to go to this haunted house. Imayoshi handed his candy floss to Kuroko to calm herself with eating. Kuroko took small bites of the blue candy floss, and surprisingly it tasted like vanilla, brightening Kuroko's mood.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Imayoshi asked.

Kuroko observed around and pointed at large cup equipment. "The Spinning Cup, sure?" Imayoshi wanted a confirm. Kuroko nodded, finishing the last of the candy floss.

They headed towards the spinning cup and queued up for a ride.

* * *

The 'Generation of Miracle' reached the amusement park.

"Your mission is to find Kuroko and prevent this 'Imayoshi Shiochi' from getting close to her." Akashi ordered and dismissed them.

Murasakibara went to buy candy floss and started shopping for more sweets, at the same time looking out for Kuroko. Aomine stared around, yet instead finding Kuroko, he stared at girls with big bust. Kise, who was wearing a disguise but it wasn't enough, sneaking around and soon got chased by his fans, upon realizing him. Midorima walked around with panda flip flops and hat, earning stares from passer-by. And, well, Akashi was just doing something... Akashi-ish...

* * *

'3. 2. 1.' Beep. The cup starting moving around, spinning and the song played. Kuroko held the handle tight, as well as Imayoshi.

"You won't vomit, won't ya?" Imayoshi asked, concerned and worried about Kuroko's health.

"I think so..." Kuroko answred uncertainly.

The cup started spinning faster as the song played in different tune. Midorima stared at the spinning cup, interested. Imayoshi caught a glance of Midorima and instead of siting opposite of Kuroko, he moved to sit beside Kuroko, and kissed her. Kuroko broke the kiss, surprised.

"Shoichi-kun? What's wrong?" Kuroko asked, she didn't blushed though.

"Nothing~ I just felt like it~" Imayoshi answered, making Kuroko chuckle.

Midorima twitched for some reason, but had not noticed that Kuroko was in there. There was a scent of tofu soup from another direction, attracting him towards it. That almost made Akashi headed for the same direction. Soon, the tune came to an end and the cup stopped spinning. Surprisingly, Kuroko and Imayoshi wasn't even dizzy. They got off the cup. Imayoshi smelt a scent of grilled eel in the opposite direction where the tofu soup scenet was coming from.

"Care for a Grilled Eel Rice?" Imayoshi asked.

"Alright." Kuroko said and they headed off to where the scent is coming from.

When they reached, they ordered a two set of grilled eel rice and ate it for their lunch. At the same time, Midorima ordered a bowl of tofu soup with some rice. And soon later, Akashi arrived and ordered the same as Midorima.

"Here's grilled eel is good~" Imayoshi said as he stuffed the food into his food.

"Yeah." Kuroko smiled at his action.

* * *

When they are about to leave, "Oh, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara voiced out. "You're here?" His voice was half muffled by his munching the chips sound. Kurokko seemed to not noticed him as she was talking to Imayoshi and that Murasakibara's voice was muffled by crunching sound. Imayoshi tilted his head backwards and smirked at Murasakibara.

"... The chips doesn't taste nice today..." Murasakibara said, munching the chips hard and fast. "I want to crush him..." He thought as he followed them but was lost soon, as Imayoshi was taking a lot of turns.

"Shoichi-kun, how about that?" Kuroko suggested as she pointed to the mini basketball game.

"Sure~" Imayoshi agreed, and Kuroko whispered something to his ear.

From a far, Aomine was watching. "Tch" He sneered and took the disguise Kise recommended. It was a pair of sunglasses and a fake mustache. In order to earn a prize, you must shoot the ball thrice into the goal with five chances, and goal was quite far from the counter. Aomine walked beside Imayoshi, who was preparing to shoot. He also took a ball and randomly threw it in, followed by the two ball. Imayoshi also scored all three with using the last two ball. Kuroko stared at the mustache with sunglasses Aomine, along with Imayoshi, who had just chose a marshmallow soft toy and handed it to Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, making mustache Aomine flinched.

Aomine chuckled in a different way and changed his voice a little, "What are you saying? Pardon me..." He ran off after choosing the bottle of pocari in the ice bucket as a prize.

"1 down~ 4 more to go~" Imayoshi thought happily.

"What's wrong with Aomine-kun? He seemed weird..?" Kuroko said.

"Don't care~" Imayoshi said, "Let's go to the shooting game~" Kuroko nodded.

Midorima was there but thanks to the panda hat, Imayoshi didn't recognized him. But Kuroko did.

"Midorima-kun..?" Kuroko asked, while Imayoshi's hand hung over her shoulders.

"Kuroko?!" Midorima gasped. Okay, now Imayoshi recognized him by voice.

"Nice to see you here..." Midorima said, totally forgot about his 'mission'.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"Eh." Midorima suddenly remembered and asked, "What about you?"

"On a date~" Imayoshi answered, put another hand under Kuroko's neck, forming a hug.

Midorima's eyes twitched at Imayoshi's answer. "Tch" He thought.

Imayoshi smirked at his action. Kuroko felt embarrassing at Imayoshi's hug in front of her old teammates but didn't show it.

"Well then pardon..." Midorima snickered, flashing a glare at Imayoshi, then walked off.

"2 down 3 more to go~" Imayoshi thought, grinning widely, to someone else it's a smirk, but to Kuroko it's a smile.

"What's wrong with Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, unsure of why Midorima just flashed a glare and sounded angrily.

"I don't know~" Imayoshi sang.

"So roller coaster?" Kuroko suggested, slightly smirking.

"Huh..." Imayoshi was lost of words. He couldn't stand the speed plus the height.

"Please?~" Kuroko pleaded sweetly, making a puppy eyes.

"Eh... Yeah..." Imayoshi reluctantly agreed.

"Yay~" Kuroko sang and pulled him to where the queue is located.

* * *

Murasakibara still shopping for sweets and snacks. Akashi slowly enjoying his tofu soup. Kise was hiding from his fans. Aomine and Midorima gave up and mentally knew that they lost to Imayoshi, the scheming four-eyes.

Imayoshi wasn't enjoying the roller coaster as he screamed out loud of fear;Kuroko was chuckling all the way.

* * *

Me: How did this do? ((O-O)) So Kuroko in Seirin match or not?

Kuroko & Aomine & Kagami: Yes.

Me: I'm asking the readers... *irritated*

Kuroko: *takes ni-gou and did puppy eyes*

Me: ... *turns away*

Akashi: *enjoying tofu soup*

Me: ... Uh... So... I found out that Akashi loved tofu soup~ When I bought the knb characters bible~ And that today is the release of season 2~

G.O.M + The Others: Watch our performance then~ And for those who watched;Thank you for watching~

Me: Well then, spare me a review for the question and so~ Thank you~


End file.
